Frostbite
by SavagexGarden
Summary: HIATUS Kagome, a warm southern teen, is forced to move north because of her mom's new job. Will she suffer in the snow or be able to warm up a little with her new high school peers, particularly snowboader Inuyasha? InuKag
1. Fire and Ice

Frostbite

By: SavagexGarden

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters

A/N: This is my first story under this screen name so please be honest but not rude. I hope you enjoy the first chapter and please forgive my horrendous love for the detailed. I tried not to be too bad about it, but I love descriptions.

Thank you banxbadxkarma for being my Beta and helping me with this story. I can only hope it lives up to your expectations.

Chapter One- Fire and Ice 

"_Some say the world will end is fire,_

_Some say in ice._

_From what I've tasted of desire_

_I hold with those who favor fire._

_But if it had to perish twice,_

_I think I know enough of hate_

_To say that for destruction ice_

_Is also great_

_And would suffice."_

_-Robert Frost_

Kagome pulled her long, black hair back into a high ponytail as she took a seat on the street trolley along with three of her old friends. The typical summer season had already passed, yet it was still dominantly humid and hot. But do not be mistaken; Kagome adored her humid corner of the world. Most girls found the moisture-saturated air troublesome when it came to hair, make up, and over all appearances but Kagome never really cared either way. She had learned how to embrace her naturally wavy and voluminous hair instead of trying to flatten it with a flat iron. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi were of a different mindset than her about the humidity. Even now she tuned out their negative rambling about the ever-present heat. She just nodded every once in awhile and continued to stare aimlessly out the window of the old street trolley as they ambled along the old tracks that crossed over her beloved city. Elegant hotels with ivy clutching to their aged walls, young men dressed in shorts and shirts slightly unbuttoned at the collar to stave off the heat a little better, older gentlemen with their cotton suits on and wide brimmed hats to deflect the sunny rays, and women of all ages in loose flowing clothes and dresses passed by in a warm blur. Her stop was approaching.

Grabbing the small handbag that she had tossed onto the space beside her Kagome got to her feet as the trolley rolled to a loud, grinding stop. Yuka spoke up before she could step out into the aisle though. "Kagome, we barely have any homework due tomorrow. How about we all go down to the Quarter and shop a bit? Besides the heat, it's nice today. What do you say?"

Kagome just flashed a small smile. "Sorry, I'll have to pass for today. Besides the fact that I am utterly broke I have to help mom around the house today. I'll just take a rain check and we'll do it this weekend, okay?" She waved a short goodbye to her friends before maneuvering her way off the trolley and out into the warm air. The heat was even worse out here without the slightly breeze generated by the ambling trolley.

She slung her handbag over her shoulder and started walking toward her house. The sidewalks were miserably cracked in many areas and elevated into little hills and bumps all along the way due to the large old oak roots that broke through the concrete surface periodically. It was never the most comfortable idea to stroll along those sidewalks in heels that was just asking for a sprained ankle. As she started to pass the old neighborhood cemetery Kagome allowed her fingers to gently graze the old wrought iron bars as she continued walking down the path.

It may sound slightly morbid but Kagome adored the old cemetery and often went there as a child to roam and even now visited the area when she wanted a quiet moment to contemplate. The tombs were highly gorgeous in her opinion as the large above ground vaults hovered around her. Kagome's family even had their own tomb in the vast cemetery where generations lay now. A lot of people never understood just how inspiring the area was because all they could focus on were the cruel facts. Such as, the tombs were basically ovens. They cooked the body in there and when someone else dies the tomb is reopened, the old remains are pushed into another lower layer of the vault and a new body is placed in. That does sound slightly gruesome doesn't it? A pile of cooked bones from generations of deceased people together in an old stone tomb. Oh but that is not nearly as gruesome as the simple fact that when the cemetery was still new and medicine was severely lacking, many people were placed in those vaults alive. Cooked alive… thank God for modern medicine. But if you just push that to the back of your mind, it really was a lovely and historic place.

Kagome passed the cemetery and turned onto another street. Her house was now just a few paces away from her. The house had been in her family for generations (about the same amount of time as the cemetery vault had been in her family). It was a loud house, after all a house that old is never really quiet especially in that humidity. It groaned and creaked but it was stunning either way. It was a typical district mansion. The house was Victorian in appearance with elegant columns and large windows to let in the breeze. It was a soft lavender colored mansion with two staircases leading onto the porch and during the front door. The two stairs were built because when the house was fashioned it was highly scandalous for a young gentleman to see a young woman's ankles and thus they had their separate stairs. Ivy clung to the walls and a renegade rose bush also made its grasp for the heavens. The yard was slightly overgrown with flowerbeds and weeds and a few old oak trees of their own, and those trees did an absolute murderous job on the sidewalk outside. The old iron wrought fence surrounding the property was intricately designed with roses in various stages of emerging through their buds all along the fence. It was hard not to adore living in such a place, in such an elegant place. Of course, the inside was even more stunning then the outside with its large library, old wooden dining room, large bathrooms, kitchen in a separate building around back (so if the kitchen caught fire the rest of the house wouldn't), and luxurious bedrooms. It was a house fit for a royal family.

She skipped up the steps that Victorian heals once tread and opened up the old wood door. It creaked a warm, humid welcome to her. "I'm home!" She really didn't have to yell even though it was a three-story house. It was narrow and had quite impressive acoustics so her voice carried quite remarkably.

She heard the dull sound of a heavy box being dropped to the ground and let out a little wince. "I'm in the library dear. Can you come here?" The voice was slightly muffled as the warm walls absorbed a little of the sound but Kagome could still make out her mother's tone clearly. She moved down the long entrance hall, past the slightly spiraling staircase, and into the high vaulted dusty old library. All the windows were closed which surprised Kagome since this room was one of the worst for heat. All the books and plush furniture did nothing to alleviate the warm blanket created by this southern climate. Kagome's mother, Korari, was sitting towards the far side of the room packaging books in large cardboard boxes with the utmost care. Actually, now that she got a better look around the room, stuffed cardboard boxes were everywhere.

"Mother… why are you packing everything up?" Kagome really shouldn't have asked. There was no possible way that she would like the answer but the words had slipped from her mouth before she could silence them.

Korari wiped the sweat from her brow gingerly as she got to her feet. Her loose sundress was covered in dust from some of the books that probably hadn't been touched since her grandmother's era. "Honey, I know this is going to be difficult for all of us but it might only be a temporary situation." Her voice was gentle and coaxing trying to calm the storm before it came.

"What do you mean by temporary?" Kagome's chocolate brown eyes covered the entire room and noticed the furniture had a simply disgusting plastic wrap around them, covering up their usual warm scent and appearance. "Mom, don't beat around the bush with me. Just tell me that we're moving some stuff around and I'll help. Please mom…"

Kagome knew in her heart though that her mother wasn't just bored with the house's set-up. This was a much more permanent effect. Knots curled up inside her and she had an intense sickening feeling in the core of her being.

"We're moving dear." Korari held up a hand silencing her daughter's stream of words before she even had time to utter a sound. "Like I said, this might only be a temporary situation honey. But my work requires me to move up north for a little while. We're not selling the house; my mother would be rolling in her grave if I did. We're merely going to start renting it out to another family until I figure out if this is temporary or…"

"Not." Kagome muttered under her breath with an angry hiss. North? Where the hell was north? Was it Arizona north or Minnesota north? And someone else would be living in her house! This had been their house for generations, and her mother would let some random people just start living in it! She might even sell it to them… her house. Her creaky, groaning old house, her ruthless roses and insatiable ivy, her wild wisteria flowerbeds, and her elegant iron fence. Even her room…. No. "Mother you can't do this! You never even talked to me about this and you're already packing. Have you mentioned it to Sota yet or are you just going to put him in the car and tell him on the drive up to our new home? What am I supposed to tell my friends? I don't even know if I'm ever coming back!"

"Kagome, please don't make this difficult. There is a high possibility that we'll be moving back in a year. You'll very likely be back here in time for senior graduation since you just started your junior year. I'm only needed to help set up and supervise a new branch of the firm. Kagome, I know you love it here but please, please be civil about this and don't yell at me." Korari's stance was firm and solid but her eyes were gently pleading with her eldest child to be reasonable and understand.

Kagome bit down on her lip in frustration and she could even feel herself start to tear up a little. She couldn't start crying now though. "What exactly is your definition of 'north' mother? And… and we're not leaving any of our stuff here for these renting people right?" Possibly for the people that would be buying her house too, they're one and the same right? Maybe her mother was lying about this whole 'renting' deal and she would simply say she had to sell the house once she managed to get Kagome compliant and secure up north.

Korari smiled a little as she saw her daughter start to let up a little. "We'll be moving north as in… Wisconsin north." Her mother smiled a little sheepishly.

"Mother… you do know that's about as north we can go without having to apply for citizenship in Canada!" But even as Kagome was saying this she couldn't help wonder if she even had anything other then a light jacket. How cold did it even get in Wisconsin?

Korari smiled gently. "I do believe Maine and Montana are farther north then Wisconsin and they're not a province of Canada. And be grateful I didn't apply for the Alaskan firm." Kagome visibly winced at the thought of living in the stereotypical icy land of moose and wolves people conceive when they imagine Alaska.

Kagome let out a depressed groan as she walked over to the sickly plastic covered loveseat and fell onto it. The plastic squeaked under her in protest. "So where in Wisconsin are we _temporarily _moving?" Kagome glanced at all the cardboard boxes and the empty shelves with a sigh. She might be acting complacent now but her mother would be a fool to imagine that she was going to go through with this without a fight.

"Around Madison. It's a nice little town, about 20,000 people or less in total _and _less then an hour away from the city. I'm sure you'll find it quite nice." Korari turned her back to her daughter and continued packing away all their library belongings. "Can you go ahead and start packing up your room? I left a few boxes up there. We'll have the movers take care of the difficult stuff like the furniture. We'll be leaving here in a couple days."

Kagome got to her feet with a dejected yet affirmative grunt. It's not like she had a choice in the matter currently. Moving to a small town up north with less then half the population she was used to now? She didn't make enough money at her little cafe job to attempt to continue living here on her own while her mother was in, she winced slightly at the thought, Wisconsin. She heard the door open up again and knew Sota had just gotten home. The middle school let out later then the high school did. Her mother glanced up at the sound and as Kagome left the warm room her mother called for Sota to join her in the same tone she had used to call Kagome in. How would her brother take the news?

It was a couple days later as Kagome sat on the empty frame of her bed. The room was completely devoid of any existence that she had once occupied this room except for the little imprints in the carpet where her other furniture had once been and the cracked paint where her chair had rubbed against the wall one too many times. The window was open, letting in the warm humid southern breeze. Who knew when the next time she would feel the moisture-laden air caress her cheek. She had to take full advantage of it while the time was still hers.

The heavy set movers with their thick Irish accents were rather loud as she heard them moving the furniture and boxes outside, the furniture that had laid in this house unmoved for generations. Her mother had promised that they weren't leaving anything for this renters to misuse but she had lied a little in that area. Now she claimed that they had to at least leave them with some necessities (like her bed frame which had resided in this room for fifty years and the elegant dining room table from before the family had even moved to America).

"Kagome! We're about to get going, Everything's already in the car, let's go." Her mother's voice was far too cheerful for her liking. How could she sound so happy while Kagome could feel a small part of herself dying a little on the inside? No escaping it though… say your last goodbyes to your beloved home, your warm air, and beautiful rowdy city Kagome cause the weather up in Madison right now was about 43 degrees and windy. She allowed a small sad smile to grace her lips, she wasn't ready to say goodbye to this room just yet. She'd be back some day...

A/N: All right that is chapter one. I hope you guys liked it so far… I think I got a little carried away with the descriptions though. Sorry, I'm a sucker for the detailed. I'll be better though, I promise. Please review! (Honest but not rude)


	2. Cold

Frostbite

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters

A/N: Thank you for all that reviewed and I hope this wait wasn't too long or anything. The Wisconsin town does not actually exist (and if I accidentally picked an actual town's name… oops) It is based on the town my aunt lives in close to Madison but I didn't want to upset anyone by messing up the details so I changed the name. Yay, everyone's happy.

Chapter Two- Cold

"_Cold is beautiful as it causes winter's snow._

_Cold is hideous as it makes the ice blow._

_Cold is playful as it lets you see your breath._

_Cold is sinister as it freezes you to death._

_Cold is lazy as it brings us early night._

_Cold is vile as we lose limbs to frost bite._

_Cold is joking as it keeps us in all day._

_Cold is cruel as it freezes your breath away._

_Cold in winter plays a vital part._

_But, Cold is deadly inside a human heart."_

_Ashley E. Begley_

Kagome was utterly lost in a certain state of mind hovering on the border of sleep yet conscious enough to have a hazy understanding of her current surroundings. They had been driving for two long days now, only stopping to switch drivers so the other could sleep while the GPS unit handed out helpful directions. Kagome had just ended her turn at the wheel a little while ago and this last stretch of road to their new residence (Kagome had no desire to call it home just yet) would be up to her mother to complete.

They had been on back roads for a while now and after having left the relative safety of the ice free high way Kagome had been nervous of their well-being. She had never had to worry about black ice on the road before. Kagome let out a slight sigh as she glanced out the window. Oh how woefully different this foreign land was to her! Where was the warm, humid breeze sifted through the cracked trolley windows, where were the tall, monstrous oak trees, the elegant old buildings, the Victorian houses, her morbid cemetery? Where were the people? She hadn't seen a soul or a car since they last stopped at some out-of-the-way gas station. All she saw were wild animals, hell a turkey had tried to cross the road in front of them!

This landscape seemed out of place in her mind, something completely other worldly to her. They were on a skinny, cracked back road driving through the hilly and winding paths towards their new town. Farm fields and woodlands were the common landscape for miles until the horizon. Not her familiar cypress and oak woods either, these were full of spiny evergreen trees that looked like they had just fallen out of a cheap Christmas snow globe. Frost, snow, and ice clung to the unwelcome sharp leaves on the rough, dark bark. These oversized Christmas trees ranging from the puny to the gargantuan littered the landscape in areas.

The parts that were not covered by this seemingly random arrangement of trees were covered in pastureland or empty fields. Kagome almost felt sorry for the cows they passed along the way. She had never really seen any live cows in person before (not that much anyway) and having to look at hundreds of them munching on the frozen grass incited a feeling of intense pity for them. It was freezing out there and they were completely exposed to the elements (except for a few prickly trees for cover), yet they seemed perfectly content to just munch away on that cold, dead grass. How can any creature be so content with such an apparently miserable lifestyle? The farmers should but them back in the barn… wherever that barn was.

Also it was apparently a bit colder then 43 degrees since a very light powdery snowfall was gracing them with its presence. (But she wasn't surprised at the lack of correction from the weather channel. They were always at least 10 degrees off). She would have been happier without it blurring her vision of the lifeless countryside except for a few hundred cows, some dozen or so deer, numerous birds, and that inexcusably stupid turkey. Did it want to die? Well if she were out in that cold she might want to die too.

On that edge of sleep where most revelations were made Kagome started to contemplate a few things herself. One, the turkey probably didn't have a death wish. The stupid pea brained creature probably just didn't realize that stepping in front of a car was dangerous. How many cars had that animal seen after all? Judging by how many Kagome saw, maybe two in its whole life. Two, did she even like snow? Now that Kagome saw snow she wasn't quite sure either way. Maybe her confusion was due to the fact that for some reason she had always pictured snow as this all-covering pure white expanse of fluffy cold frozen water. It really wasn't like that at all though; for one thing it was not pure white with that blue shadow that the artists always depicted. It was actually a little dirty and muddy with brown and gray streaks throughout it. Also the surface was not nearly as smooth as she had imagined. Natural snow like this probably sucked for skiing since she noticed a few rocks and branches sticking out precariously from under the cold sheets. And the rocks and sticks definitely detracted from the 'fluffy smooth' stereotype she had clung to. No one could blame her for being idealistic and mistaken notions though. This was the first time she had seen snow without the aid of a television.

Oh God, what were the people like who chose to live in this wild countryside? She pictured her women in flowing sundresses and gentlemen with cotton suits, tanned by the ever-present sun and warm smiles on their faces. They were a product of their warm and sunny habitat, right? So what would these people like? She suddenly pictured burly, mountain men with thick unruly beards and fur lined coats with a hatchet in one hand and a bear trap in another. Well… maybe that was going slightly overboard. After all, how would these people imagine her? They would probably imagine her as having a thick Creole accent and riding boats in the swamp to hunt alligators for fun on the weekends. Maybe they would imagine that she was some loose girl who snuck out during Mardi gras to take pleasure in the festivities. Stereotypes were completely unfair… she should probably stop presuming things before she even arrived there. But it was hard to stop imagination when one was so close to dreaming.

Kagome never realized the actual moment that her speculations had ceased being a product of the slightly awake and when she had fallen into an actual slumber because before she knew it her brother was shaking her awake. "Kagome, we're about to enter the town. See the sign is just up there." Kagome sat up and looked to where her younger brother was pointing excitedly. What the hell was he so happy about? Maybe he liked snow and cows… "See! Hemlock… Population 16, 754. Well that's a bit smaller then 20,000, Mom. I think you messed up your details." Sota was bouncing in the back seat in his excitement.

Korari just smiled a little as she looked at the old wooden city sign with its dripping icicles under the board and the thin layer of snow on top. It had a worn, green painted hemlock tree beside the name. Personally she thought the tree looked like every single other Christmas tree in this northern landscape. Would anyone be able to tell the difference between that tree and a fir tree? No, exactly. "We're almost home." Korari said cheerfully. No, we're thousands of miles away from home Mom…

Kagome found the name Hemlock horrendously ironic in another sense as well. It did indeed feel as if she was locked here. In the distance the first signs of civilization became apparent. It was truly incredible that they were less then an hour away from a college city since the drive here had been pretty lifeless for the past few hours. They drew closer to the town and she could sense Sota's anticipation rolling off him like waves. Glancing back at her baby brother, she smiled slightly. He thought this whole venture was terribly amusing. In fact he simply could not wait to meet his new classmates and find out what they did for fun up here. Maybe it was because he was younger then her and not so set in the lifestyle of the south like she was. Sota was only thirteen while she had just turned seventeen, which was only a four-year difference but the frame of minds were completely polar opposites. She reached back and ruffled his longish, chestnut hair. "Patience is a virtue Sota. We'll be there soon so stop hopping around and kicking the back of my seat. It's not like I'm not already sick of this car." Her voice was half joking and half grumbling.

Sota just rolled his dark brown eyes at her. "It's a virtue that I don't have." He stuck his tongue out at his older sister as she ruffled his hair again.

Kagome averted her eyes back to the fast approaching town. The first word that came to her mind was 'quaint'. It described the place perfectly. They crossed over a bumpy old train track before beginning to pass the first few houses. They were small in comparison to her old southern mansion but they weren't small in a destitute sort of way. It was a homey small, maybe because it was easier to keep a smaller house warm then to have to keep a large house comfortably warm against the cold, snowy wind. The gardens outside were buried under snow but she could see the outline of bushes and here or there flashes of color did survive the cold. All the cars were parked in separated garages or under simple overhangs to keep the snow off of them. A few of the vehicles were left in the road though due to lack of space in the driveway. Each plot of land had at least one or two evergreen trees gracing the property though. All the houses were a woodsy color except for a few extravagant people that branched away from the norm and had pale yellow or understated red walls. The thatched roofs were covered in a thin layer of snow like almost everything else here. It was only November… Kagome winced at the thought of how buried those houses would be in January.

As they drove deeper into the town a small community center arose, there was no other word she could think of to describe it. There was a gas station and few typical fast food places like Burger King on one corner, a small non-chain named grocery store across the street flanked by a thrift shop on the right and a liquor store on the left (they obviously had their priorities straight here…). On that corner there were also a little donut and bakery place and a small toy store. On the third corner of this particular intersection there was a small salon like place. Not a fancy place like you would find where she used to live but a little local place. Kagome couldn't help but wonder how good they really were. On that corner there was also a cozy little Italian restaurant that looked like it could actually be good and a little pub like establishment. Now on the fourth and final corner of this particular intersection there was a hardware store (not a home depot or anything, just a little local place like everything else here) and a decent sized community center that had a library and various hobby classes there, if you trust what the sign said out front.

Korari seemed to notice Kagome's apprehensive looks though. "We're so close to Madison here that there really isn't that much use for a lot of stores except what someone might want to pick up in a hurry. For a real shopping trip everyone probably just drives into the city." Kagome nodded her head a little. That did make sense. After all they did have the necessities covered here. A quick breakfast, lunch, and dinner solution, a grocery store, last minute gifts for kids at the toy store, emergency tools or appliances from the hardware store if something comes up quickly, and a place to get a quick outfit or a trim if you didn't have time or didn't need to get something brand name. They also had the library for after school studies or boredom and weekend classes on supposedly various hobbies to twiddle the time away. Considering how close they were to Madison, this really wasn't that lacking as it had originally appeared.

Driving away from that intersection they reached another more populous area. The schools… They were all very near to one another yet separate. They weren't very large schools either. The high school was probably the biggest of the three and it was two stories high and a decent length across. A few parks were located across the street from the schools. There was the typical swing and slide area, but there was also was appeared to be skateboarding ramps buried under that layer of snow and behind those two were an old baseball field and an old soccer/football field with a bike track circling the fields. The football lines were probably only for show though since the real stadium was obviously situated next to the high school. She could see the lights and the stands from where she was sitting right now. That was her new school… she took another look at it as they pulled away from the four-way stop sign. How many kids do you think went there? Probably far too few for her tastes. What if she didn't get along with any of them?

After passing the obviously 'community' part of the town in the center they went back into residential areas with the various craft store or small clothes shop sticking out on the corners of less residential areas. Finally after a few twists, turns, and stops her mother pulled into a narrow, cracked driveway and parked in front of the old garage (separated from the rest of the house for reasons Kagome had yet to discover). "Well… here we are." Kagome looked out the window at the little building in front of her. It was tiny… in comparison to what she was used to at least. The building was only one story and maybe three quarters of the length of her old home. "Mom, I hate to point out the obvious but how are we going to fit in that?" She couldn't contain the disdain in her voice and it was obvious to everyone exactly what she thought of the 'quaint' little place.

"Well dear, there is a basement which is quite large. Umm, maybe we should tour the place before we jump to conclusions?" Her mother smiled reassuringly at her before fumbling in her purse for a moment before pulling out a few keys. "The garage door here isn't automatic, I'll have to open it up. Wait here for a moment." Her mother stepped out of the car and shivered for a moment before quickly walking over to the garage, unlocking the latch with a silver key, throwing the door up, and practically rushing back into the car. Her mother laughed nervously as she settled back into the car's seat. "It's quite a bit chillier out there then back home… I'm sure it'll grow on us all though."

Kagome couldn't share in her mother's optimism though. She was eager to get out of this car though and if only for that respite would she suffer to explore this new place they were _temporarily_ inhabiting. After her mother had pulled forward into the eerily empty enclosure of the garage, she killed the engine and they all pooled out of the prison of a vehicle the car had become. Kagome instantly clutched herself in a firm hug though. Cold clung to this air like the humid had clung to her old air. But unlike the comforting humidity, she found this chill highly annoying. "Can we get inside already?" Her voice had a slight edge in it.

Korari glanced at her obviously chilly daughter a smiled almost mockingly, "Maybe you should have taken my advice when I told you to go out and buy a heavy jacket before we left home?" Her voice was full of humor as her eyes followed Sota's progress around the old garage. Whoever had inhabited it before had not been decent enough to get it utterly redone before moving out because old oil stains were obvious on the ground and nails still stuck out of the wall where tools had once hung. "Let's go inside and look around. The movers should be here in an hour or so." How could her voice be so sunny when Kagome felt like her lips were turning blue?

They headed outside and Korari closed the garage door and locked her gently as she failed to notice Kagome tapping her foot impatiently or the freezing breeze that was now hitting them in the back since they had left the relative safety of the garage. Korari led them toward a small set of stairs only wide enough for one person to be on a step at a time. There were only three steps and old, white, wooden rails lined each side. Neatly trimmed bushes lined that whole side of the house except for the small space offered for the stairs. The stairs led to a small wire, screened door coupled with a white, wooden door with a frosted pane of glass for a window. Korari pulled open the screen door and it swung open with a screech before hitting the white railing. Then she pulled out her set of keys and unlocked the door.

It took Kagome hours to search through the whole house till she was satisfied but describing that strenuous search would take forever. But Kagome had the basic layout sketched into her memory now and was already letting her mind work and trying to figure out how to fit all their stuff here. It would definitely be cramped…

The house was one story with a basement like her mother had stated before. The side door they had entered through entered the building at a very awkward area. Less then two feet in front of that old side door was another door that led to a pair of steep dark wooden stairs that led to the basement, which was remarkably spacious. The first area of the basement had white linoleum tile lay down and had three doors. One set of dark wood doors led to a room that looked to be about the size of a simple playroom or a great place for their library, it had similar wood flooring to that of the stairs. This room was immediately to the left of the bottom of the stairs. To the right was an area for a washing and drying machine along with a white door that led to a bathroom with a shower, no tub though. Then through the door a few feet from the staircase, directly in front of it, was what was going to be her room. It was even larger then her old room (and about 30 degrees cooler). It was one of those rooms that were supposed to be two rooms in one without the walls. It was shaped like a fat upside down 'L'. On the long part was the linoleum flooring and on the leg part was wooden flooring. Two long, skinny closets were placed there as well. Kagome already knew that she would place their extra couches and loveseats on the linoleum flooring with some rugs, her TV set, some side tables and a coffee table, and her computer desk (computer included). Then on the wooden part she would place her bed and her small vanity. She'd figure out where to but her cabinet later.

Back upstairs the side door led into the small kitchen with the familiar white linoleum flooring, light brown wooden cabinets, and a long window located directly over the sink and facing the backyard which was far larger then their old one (considering they never really had a backyard before). Then through the archway on the other side of the kitchen was a living room and dining room connected into one fair sized place. The front door led into this space. It was a very wooden atmosphere with wooden floors, doors, and walls. Also the majority of the wall space was covered with wide windows. It would probably be very cluttered in there once they tried to shove two of their couches and a few plush chairs along with two side tables and one coffee table, a large TV set (cabinet and shelves included), a rocking chair, then the dining room table, chairs, and three more fancy cabinets where they placed their china sets and other knick knacks. They'd probably have to throw down some more rugs too so their feet would freeze on the cold floor. Oh yes, it would be cramped.

Then a hallway branched off that area across from the kitchen arch to a tiny hallway that had three doors. One on each end and one in the middle. The middle room was a small bathroom (this time with an actual tub) then the opposite rooms were both bedrooms. Mom would take the one on the left and Sota would take the one on the right. They were decent sized but would feel cramped one the large beds were put in along with the furniture. Each had one fair sized closet and two large windows (one on each outer facing wall). And that whole section had wooden floors except for the white linoleum tile of the bathroom. And that was the extent of the house. Their backyard was mainly overgrown grass, some tall evergreen trees, and an old barely used fire pit. Maybe she could hang a hammock up between two of those trees… if it ever got warm enough to leave the house for an extended period of time. The movers had arrived an hour later exactly as her mother had guessed and the stuffing commenced. All the library and music rooms' content was placed in the basement room, Kagome's belongings and any extra furniture was stuffed in her room, and they filled the rest of the house to the best of any human's abilities.

The heater was turned on and working nicely, the house was stuffed with furniture, rugs, blankets, and a large variety of various objects, and it was getting late after a long day of driving and settling in. It wasn't hard for Kagome to collapse on her mattress put her comforter (and about four extra blankets) around her thin frame and slip into a dreamless sleep. Tomorrow would be her first real day here and her mother, not wanting her to fall behind in her studies of course, has decided to enroll them in school immediately. She starts bright and early tomorrow morning at Hemlock High School home of the Wolverines. Kagome's personal opinion though was that they should change their mascot to home of the Freezing Cows. After all she had seen hundreds of those and had yet to lay eyes on one single wolverine.

A/N: **REVIEWS ARE THE ONLY REASON I UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!! **

All right there is chapter two. Took me long enough to get her moved huh? But I'm such a sucker for details! I couldn't very well just say 'she got in a car and drove depressed to Hemlock, Wisconsin where she moved into a small house that quickly became cramped and fell asleep because she was exhausted.' That would have just detracted from the whole reader experience, right? Well she meets Inuyasha and everyone tomorrow! (Yay the plot can finally get going!) Review and be honest but not rude. Thank you.


	3. Wolverines

Frostbite

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters

A/N: thanks for all the reviews.

Kagome: (heroine of story) 17 years old; junior is high school, just moved to Hemlock, Wisconsin with her mother and brother; about to attend Hemlock High School

Korari: 42 years old; supervisor of the Madison, Wisconsin law firm, mother of Kagome and Sota, widow

Sota: 13 years old, in the 7th grade at Hemlock Junior High, Kagome's younger brother

Chapter Three- Wolverines

_"**Hope is the thing with feathers**_

_That perches in the soul,_

_And sings the tune without the words,_

_And never stops at all,_

_And sweetest in the gale is heard;_

_And sore must be the storm_

_That could abash the little bird_

_That kept so many warm._

_I've heard it in the chilliest land,_

_And on the strangest sea;_

_Yet, never, in extremity,_

_It asked a crumb of me."_

_Emily Dickinson_

"Main Entry: wol-ver-ine. 1. _Plural also_ **wolverine** **a:** a carnivorous usually solitary mammal (_Gulo gulo_) of the weasel family of northern forests and associated tundra that is dark brown with a light brown band on each side of the body and is noted for its strength." Kagome snapped the voluminous Merriam- Webster dictionary close with a thud of finality. She tossed the now useless volume at the foot of her bed as she slipped around still stuffed cardboard moving boxes towards her closet. She had already unpacked most of her clothes; it was now the various knick-knacks, accessories, and other such miscellaneous items that remained packed away.

Pulling a simple pastel blue knit sweater over her white baby doll shirt, Kagome let her mind wander. She had bought an assortment of more winter friendly items to wear right before she had moved up here and although she had thought the clothes were horribly thick and warm when she was purchasing them, they now seemed too summery. She would most likely freeze beyond the abilities of modern medicine to cure before the bus could retrieve her from her driveway; her mother needed the car to drive to Madison for work (she dropped Sota off at school before driving to work since the Junior High starts earlier then the high school) and she was _not_ walking to the school. That would be too intolerable to bear considering her sweater was rather thin material and the wind went right through it.

She could picture each toe turning blue and black inside her new boots and subsequently cracking off from frostbite. As Kagome slipped into these new brown hide boots with soft wool interior she brought the TV to life with a simple flick and click of the sleek, black remote. The weather channel related some depressing news that only confirmed her suspicions that she would have to have her mother purchase her a nice, heavy winter coat when she drove into Madison tomorrow for work. The high for today was 39 degrees and the low was 24 degrees (and that's not taking into account the wind gust).

Letting out a sigh, Kagome resigned herself to her dismally cold fate. To allow a little warmth back into her mind, she just reminded herself in an almost religious sort of chant, "Only one year, only one year, only one year, only one year, only one year…" And she kept up her mantra all throughout combing her long, wavy, ebony hair, applying a little bit of coal black eyeliner and a dash of clear lip gloss, and her slow walk up the stairs into the equally chilly kitchen above. She glanced at the clock which spelled out 7:45 in bright red box letters. She cursed a bit at her bad luck before grabbing her bag (which was situated on a low bench beside the side door) and stepping out of the house. The bus had passed by almost ten minutes ago. She really needed to be a bit quicker about getting ready in the morning till she saved up enough money to buy a car. Thinking about money… she should probably try to get a little weekend job. Immediately a cold blast of wind hit her and she instinctively shivered while her shaking hand locked the door. Her mother had to be a fool to think that she would ever grow accustomed to this constant chill like a ghost hovering near her.

Holding herself tightly she hopped down the steps; careful not to slip in case some frozen dew clung to the stairs. She hugged herself tighter as she reached the sidewalk and sighed, watching her breath rise in the air like her own personal cloud hanging about her head. Which way was the school again? Was it down the left, a right on the corner, and another left down that street? Or was the way to school left, left, right? Hell the town was probably small enough that if she merely headed towards what she thought was the center of Hemlock she'd probably stumble across the schools at one point or another. But this little hope did nothing to cheer her up. After all, it was below freezing out in the dim morning rays and spending unnecessary time wandering around Hemlock seemed like such a waste of her precious body heat. The day had started out with promises of possibility and quickly turned into potential for the pathetic.

Well no use fighting against the obviously malicious forces of nature out to destroy her. The sooner she started walking the sooner she would be inside the hopefully warm school. Kagome braced herself against the cold one last time and started walking. She knew which direction she had to start out in… after that it was all guess and check work.

She managed to get down to the end of her street without losing any toes but her skin was crawling and her mind was screaming at her to just skip today and go back inside the house. It was such a tempting offer; to skip and just curl up in her blankets and try to find a package of that instant hot chocolate her mother had bought last night during her emergency grocery run.

Actually, the offer became far too tempting for the broken willed young woman to resist and she turned around on her heel to head back towards her house when she heard a car crunch to a stop on the frosted roads. Curiosity had always been one of Kagome's less desirable traits and she couldn't prevent herself from stopping her slow walk and glancing at the car next to her by the curb. It was an old, beat up black truck. You could see where the salty roads and cold had done it's job on the paint but it didn't look like a junk yard vehicle, more like it had a little class and seen it's far share of roads. Damaged but not worthless. Suddenly the black door popped open and swung wide barely missing hitting her in the nose. In surprise she jumped back a step or two. She wasn't exactly worried about being kidnapped here since it was such a small community, but she was still apprehensive.

In the driver's seat was a young man, maybe her age or at least very close to it. He had shaggy hair that came up a quite a few inches above his shoulders and was flying out at very odd angles in a sort of sexy, 'I just rolled out of bed' look. It was popular with a lot of guys these days. His hair was jet black and contrasted attractively to his slightly pale skin tone. His violet eyes pierced into her brown eyes as she starred at him. A small smirk tugged at the corner of his lip. He was wearing a thick, heavy winter coat (which incited a feeling of envy in her considering he had a heater and a coat), with worn blue jeans and simple black boots that were quite roughed up as well.

She was distracted from her appraisal of the young man before her when he suddenly decided to speak. His voice had a slightly rough tone to it but it was husky, an overall pleasing sound to it. "Not to be rude of anything but you look lost, confused, and completely out of place considering you're dressed like an idiot. Honestly do you want to freeze to death? Need a ride?" His statement was utterly mocking and a frown tugged at the corner of her lips, but his small playful, yet condescending, smirk led her to believe that he was really trying to help… just being an ass about it.

She glanced back quickly to her house and wondered between her two options. One, jump in a warm car with a rather attractive guy who you don't know at all and don't know where he is going or Two, walk back home through the cold and miss her first day of school. Well considering he looked her age he must be heading to the high school right? Right. She glanced back up into his violet eyes. "You're going to the high school?" Her voice was tentative and slightly untrusting. He merely smirked a little more and nodded deciding not to grace that question with an actual answer. Finding his arrogance already quite grating on her patience, Kagome simply rolled her eyes and hopped through the open door closing it behind her as she settled into the seat. It was rather warm in the car… she's give him that much credit. "Thanks" Sending him a genuine smile of gratitude she grabbed the seat belt and buckled herself in as he worked the clutch and got the car moving again.

He nodded a bit as they started to glide slowly through the cold and mostly deserted streets of the small town. Mellow music was pumping through the speakers of the truck, she didn't recognize the music but it wasn't anything you would head bash too. She actually found the Indie feel of it enjoyable. But even with the mellow music filling the silence Kagome felt a little awkward sitting in a car with a person she didn't know at all. "My name's Kagome, who're you?" Really she just wanted an excuse to get a conversation going and being new she couldn't afford losing an opportunity to make a friend (however arrogant that friend may be).

They suddenly pulled up to the front entrance of the school where he killed his truck. Glancing over at her he leaned across her, causing an embarrassing blush to paint her cold cheeks, and his hand wrapped itself around the handle throwing the door open. As he started to right himself again his hand slid against her hip gently and unbuckled the seatbelt. The contact with her hip only caused for more red to rush into her cheeks. Kagome was, to put it lightly, very easily flustered around most guys. He leaned against the steering wheel, wrapping his arms around it loosely with that trademark smirk on his face. Kagome attempted to ignore him and not be upset that he completely ignored her question as she collected her bag and started to shift out of the toasty truck. She slipped off the seat and down onto the concrete and was about to turn and close the car door when his husky voice startled her yet again. "Name's Inuyasha. And," with a small smile he slipped out of his thoroughly warm, thick coat and tossed it to her. "it looks like you'll need that a bit more then me." With a short wave and a smile that almost implied that he found something amusing about the act of giving her his coat, he unwound himself from the steering wheel, reached over and closed the car door in her face as he started the car again and drove toward the parking lots. His jacket hung limply in her hands as she bit down on her bottom lip pondering the curious behavior. But when the next gust of wind struck her she decided standing in front of the school like a dazed idiot wasn't the best idea. She slipped on the jacket with its soft wool interior and was instantly gratified by the warmth. Turning towards the entrance she mentally prepared herself for finding the office, recovering her schedule, and trying to survive her first day, which was already quite eventful.

Although the entrance wasn't too friendly considering there were two statues on either side of the door of snarling weasel creatures, wolverines. It looked more like they were about to eat her then greet her, which was only a little ominous. Well maybe a _lot_ ominous. She walked briskly past these snarling sentinels and slipped through the door into the warmer school. The office was easily identifiable since it was the first door to her left. She pushed the clear, glass doors open without much difficulty and shuffled along the carpeted floor to the front desk. An older woman with mousy, fly away hair was typing furiously at the computer. Her fake red nails made obnoxious clicking sounds with every strike of a key and the stiff pale pink dress suit did nothing for her appearance… black would be more slimming.

Kagome tapped the desk politely to draw the woman's attention to herself. The sharp, slightly slanted eyes of the woman quickly veered away from the computer screen and towards her. "What can I help you with?" The voice was crisp and had the slight nuance of sound that indicated she was annoyed with the intrusion upon her apparently important task. Kagome already wasn't too fond of the mousy woman before her.

"My name's Kagome Higurashi. I've just moved here and yet to receive my schedule. Where can I pick it up?" She tried to the utmost of her talents to keep her tone polite and jovial so as to not further offend the heinous woman. Apparently she had managed quite successfully to hide her discomfort at being treated like an interfering twit.

The woman scowled and withdrew her bright, cherry red fingers from the keyboard to shuffle through a cabinet drawer. Finally she managed to pull out a thin, manila folder from the chaos of papers. Kagome noticed that 'HIGURASHI' was printed in bold black letters across the top of the folder. It did incite a feeling of deep curiosity at what else may be in that folder besides her schedule but she refrained from asking. The woman pulled out a piece of crisp white paper and slid it across the desk towards her. "That's your schedule Ms. Higurashi. If you don't know where the class is then ask a fellow student. We don't have the time to assign you someone to baby sit you all day." Kagome snatched the paper from the woman's claw like hands and rushed out of the office. No one liked being around people that hated him or her, right?

Kagome stopped in the hall outside the office and glanced down at her schedule so she would have an idea where she needed to be.

**Period One:** Composition & Literature, room 823

**Period Two:** Physics, room 628

**Period Three:** Pre-Calculus, room 732

**Period Four:** Free Period/ Lunch

**Period Five:** Physical Education, Gymnasium

**Period Six:** U.S. History, room 226

Overall the schedule did fit to her liking, except maybe P.E. It had never been her best subject. Sure she was slightly athletic, and she was in good shape, but for some reason whenever she stepped out into that gym any semblance of coordination or skill seemed to be forgotten. Still looking down at her schedule, Kagome walked further down the hall. After a few more paces and through another set of doors Kagome exited into a rotunda.

It was a pretty large area with groups of kids collected and scattered about the circular room. The roof was a spiraling skylight high up and along the curved walls were four halls and one set of large wooden doors, excluding the set of doors she had just exited from. Above each hall in bold letters were a set of numbers, one hall had **600** written in bold black letters, the next **700**, and after that** 800**. The next hall didn't have a set of numbers but instead had** 'Gymnasium'** printed clearly above the arched entrance way. Then the pattern of numbers resumed with a bold **200** above this last hall. The other set of doors had '**Library**' typed above them. Kagome glanced back down at the papers and the room numbers suddenly made perfect sense. Room 823 would probably be down the 800 hall and so on and so forth.

She wiggled her way through the crowded rotunda towards the hallway that boldly declared itself the 800 hall. Once she managed to break through the crowd of people she leaned against the white washed wall of the hall. Kagome glanced once more down at the starch piece of paper clasped firmly in her grip. Shoving the crumpled paper in the coat pocket she started walking down the hallway looking at the numbers posted beside each door. The numbers seemed peculiar since they started at 822 and frequently skipped random numbers. Coincidentally room 823 was right after 824 and before 825. Oh God, she was going to a high school that didn't even know how to count.

Before she could step inside though she felt a firm feminine grip on her wrist and gasped in surprise as she was pulled away from the door and whipped around. When she finally regained some sense of up and down she looked into the face of this unknown abuser. What she saw was a slight, tall girl with sickingly straight brown hair in a high ponytail and deep brown eyes. She was an attractive girl, but the confused frown marred her features dramatically. She'd surely be beautiful if she smiled. "Why are you wearing Inuyasha's jacket?" Suddenly a mischievous smile etched her features, replacing the frown. "Kikyo will be royally pissed when she sees this. Who're you anyway?" Her tone held a gentle undercurrent to it but it was a firm and smooth voice. The girl removed her hand from Kagome's wrist and placed it on her hip.

Puzzled, but once again not willing to give up the opportunity to make a friend and sate her curiosity a bit Kagome decided to answer the girl. "My name's Kagome. I just moved here and was _trying_ to walk to school this morning without a jacket. Inuyasha picked me up and gave me his coat for today." Kagome shrugged lightly. It really wasn't that interesting of a story.

The young woman smiled and Kagome's suspicions were confirmed. She was beautiful when she smiled. "Sorry to whip you around like that. I thought for a moment you were Kikyo and I was going to give her a piece of my mind. You kind of look like her from behind, only from behind though. My name's Sango though." She extended her hand in a friendly gesture and Kagome grasped it in her own only to be whipped around again, only this time it was back towards the classroom door. "Oh I can't wait to see Kikyo's expression when she sees you dolled up in Inuyasha's clothes!" The excitement was rolling off of Sango now; Kagome on the other hand was still hopelessly confused.

"Who's Kikyo and why would she be mad at me?" Kagome glanced at the classroom curiously as they slipped inside. Most of the class was already assembled inside but Kagome wasn't paying the whispering crowd any attention.

Sango stopped; they were dead center in the front of the English class. "Well…" Her voice was particularly softer, probably so that the people in the front row wouldn't hear them talking. "Don't look now but Kikyo is sitting in the second row glaring daggers at you." Sango chuckled to herself a little while Kagome attempted not to look in that direction. "Kikyo has a _bit_ of a crush on our _dear_ Inuyasha. Apparently she has a thing for asshole snowboarders like him. She'll probably rip you apart for _daring_ to ride with him and wear his jacket." Sango obviously thought the whole situation was hilarious but Kagome was nervous. She didn't want to make any enemies on her first day of school; she especially didn't want anyone ripping her apart.

Sango grasped Kagome's hand once more and pulled her towards the desks. That's when Kagome noticed her. It was impossible not to see her since she popped out in the crowd wearing that hideously bright red V-neck shirt and the white form fitting pants that stretched as she crossed her legs. Her brick straight black hair was flawless as it fell in an elegant cascade down her back and her brown eyes were piercing as they glared at Kagome and as they glanced down periodically to the warm coat she had wrapped around her frame.

Kagome groaned to herself as she took the seat Sango offered her. In less then one hour she had managed to make a girl hate her! But glancing down at the coat Kagome recalled Inuyasha, slumped over the steering with that cocky smirk in place and the amused air about him. Kagome finally realized that that bastard probably knew Kikyo would be upset about her having the jacket. The guy had purposely sabotaged her! Oh when she caught up with him again… Various threats and acts ran through her mind as she imagined her revenge for this deliberate sabotage.

Kagome also looked at the tall girl sitting in the desk next to her and the fact that Kikyo hated her didn't seem too unbearable. She'd already met two other people that could possibly make this next year bearable if she managed to become closer with them, even if one 'asshole snowboarder' (like Sango had eloquently stated it) had purposely made another girl hate her...

Smiling a little more Kagome turned away from Sango and towards the front of the class just in time to miss the act that would become a daily routine. A loud slap resounded around her and a small, furious cry of pervert quickly followed. Kagome turned around just in time to see a young man with black hair pulled back in a tiny ponytail and dark blue eyes stumble into a seat behind the livid girl. A bright red handprint pulsed on his cheek. His name would be revealed to her later in the period, Miroku.

A/N: All right, there is chapter three! I've introduced 4 new characters! (yay me) We have now met Inuyasha and Sango and have achieved our first looks at Kikyo and Miroku. Just as a note, everyone is HUMAN. There are no demons in Wisconsin (in this story at least).


	4. Ride

Frostbite

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters.

A/N: thanks everyone so much for the reviews. I got some amazing feedback and now I know what you guys don't particularly like about the story so I can adjust it to hopefully make it an ultimately better story. Once again, thanks.

Inuyasha: A junior at Hemlock High, snowboards, Kikyo is in love with him, friends of Sango and Miroku, gave Kagome a ride

Sango: A junior at Hemlock High, friend of Inuyasha and Miroku, dislikes Kikyo, has introduced herself to Kagome

Miroku: A junior as well, pervert obviously, friend of Inuyasha and Sango, has yet to actually meet Kagome

Kikyo: Also a junior who dislikes Kagome out of jealousy because of her devotion to Inuyasha

Chapter Four- Ride

"_I would bathe myself in strangeness:_

_These comforts heaped upon me, smother me!_

_I burn, I scald so for the new,_

_New friends, new faces,_

_Places!_

_Oh to be out of this,_

_And you,_

_Love, you the much, the more desired!_

_Do I not loathe all walls, streets, stones,_

_All mire, mist, all fog,_

_All ways of traffic?_

_You, I would have flow over me like water,_

_Oh but far out of this!_

_Grass, and low fields, and hills,_

_And sun,_

_Oh, sun enough!_

_Out, and alone, among some_

_Alien people!"_

_Ezra Pound_

The situation with Kikyo did disturb Kagome. Sure, back home some people had disliked her. But it had been a very long time since someone had glared at her like that. Sango had been nothing but dismissive of the matter though. It was obvious to anyone that she didn't think too highly of the promiscuous young woman. To be fair, Kikyo had surprised her this period. At first, she thought that maybe she was just some jealous twit that had nothing going for her but her looks and that's why she was so upset about the situation. But Kikyo was genuinely intelligent, having been able to answer every intricate question about rhetoric precisely. It was, sadly, impressive.

But first period had passed with no more drama then a few curious glances from her new peers and more spiteful, borderline hateful glares from Kikyo then she probably deserved. Obviously she was just a naïve pawn used by Inuyasha to upset Kikyo. Well maybe it was obvious to her, but the green monster must have temporarily blinded Kikyo to this logic. Either way, when the bell rang for the first period to be over, Kagome made sure to take her precious time and not leave before Kikyo waltzed out of the room, thereby avoiding being within hissing distance. Sango, being a surprisingly compassionate girl for such a violent temperament, stuck around to lead her to her next class. Unfortunately Sango didn't have physics with Kagome. She would be heading towards AP biology instead.

After having miraculously pushed their way through the crowded halls, they stopped out the door to Kagome's new physics class. Sango let out a little sigh before turning and glaring at a boy who had accidentally shoved her while trying to get to his locker. The halls were apparently far too narrow for the amount of students here.

"All right, I'll probably see you later Kagome." Sango flashed another smile before starting to back away. As if in an afterthought, Sango turned back toward Kagome. "Don't let Kikyo intimidate you. She's just jealous that Inuyasha didn't drape a jacket around her shoulders." With another small smile and a brisk wave, Sango turned back around and rushed down the hall so she wouldn't be late for her own class.

Kagome, reassured by Sango's enthusiasm and confidence, and by the fact that Kikyo wouldn't be joining her in this class, turned on her boot's heel and slipped through the open door into the science room.

Kagome didn't know anyone in this period, no surprise there of course. But she did recognize one of Kikyo's friends sitting towards the center of the class chatting flirtatiously with a young man. Kagome had noticed first period that Kikyo's friends weren't exactly on the same IQ level as her. Maybe all they had going for them was their looks and an intelligent friend to lean on.

Deciding that confrontation with a girl she didn't even know wasn't the best idea; Kagome moved toward the far side of the room and took a seat just a row away from the back of the class. A young man, who introduced himself as Hojo, sat beside her in the period. He was quite the smart guy, which surprised her since he gave off a very naïve vibe, and offered to get together with her after school to go over some of the physics homework. Maybe she would have taken him up on the offer if he just wasn't so dense. She had dropped all the hints of someone who just did not want to talk right now. Her whole attitude on trying not to pass up an opportunity for friendship had all but evaporated. Kagome had given him short, one word answers. She had ignored him and she had just come out and said she didn't want to hang out with him after school today.

Did he get any of the not-so-subtle hints though? Of course not, he just went right on talking and making plans to get together tomorrow afternoon since _obviously_ she just wasn't feeling well that day and had a lot of unpacking to do. She had never said any of that, but the guy just assumed that was the reason she didn't want to see him. Either way, he was either a dense idiot or just too arrogant to think a girl would reject his offer. But Kagome just had the feeling it was the former reason.

The rest of the period passed in a mindless blue consisting of pointless lectures and avoiding the glances of anyone around her, especially Hojo and Kikyo's friend. God forbid, if she made eye contact with Hojo he might interpret it into meaning ever lasting affection and if she met the friend's eyes it might be misinterpreted as a challenge. Who really knew how these people thought? She had had enough of people in general for today. Patience was definitely running thin.

When the bell rang, Kagome forced herself out of her bored stupor and rose to leave with the rest of the class after saying a short but polite goodbye to Hojo. Kagome was starting to realize that this school was just like her old one, minus the cold. She had the dull lack luster teachers, snobbish cheerleader type girls, cute asshole or dense guys, and then everyone else or the generally decent people. Every high school is made of the same basic components, people and attitudes. The place and the way people dress is the only thing that really differentiates everything. And this knowledge did give Kagome a sense of relief.

Exiting the room, Kagome glanced up and down the hall for a sign of Sango only to be disappointed. It was probably foolish of her to think Sango would ditch her friends just to hang out with the new girl. After all it was the ten-minute-break. This school had something unoriginally called the ten-minute-break before third period and right after second period. The break was supposed to be like a mini-recess in the school so the kids could hang out and talk or have a pre-lunch snack outside of class, the concept was a good one but since Kagome didn't have any actual friends here it was going to be the most pathetic ten minutes of her day. Of course, she might have spoken too soon. After all, social homicide could always be around the next corner.

Kagome had managed to get about halfway to her next class before realizing that she had taken the long way and had wound up in the rotunda instead of the 700 hall, where her pre- calculus class was located. So now she was standing in the rotunda, the very crowded rotunda because of the break, when her luck took a nose dive yet again. Kikyo finally addressed her for the first time.

"Well if it isn't the new girl. I'm _so_ glad I ran into you." Kikyo was standing in front of Kagome, quite a few paces away, with her manicured hand hooked on one of the straps on her jeans hugging her waist. The sarcastic sentence flowed easily from her lips. A couple of the students closest to them looked on curiously, but life for the student body did not cease just because Kikyo was in the room and talking to someone. People still talked and moved about around them. This isn't some sitcom where everyone is interested in the actions of one singular person, come on… this is life.

Letting out a sigh, Kagome shifted to her other foot anxiously. "It's Kikyo, right?" She smiled rather pleasantly, or at least attempted to. "My name is Kagome. It's nice to meet you." Even though Kagome knew Kikyp already disliked her she was going to attempt to be civil in the hopes of Kikyo possibly returning the favor. She did not want to start off on a bad foot with anyone. Unfortunately Inuyasha had unwittingly or knowingly helped her along in this case.

Kikyo would not return the favor though. A sneer crossed her features. "Don't try to be so fake here, _Kagome._" Kikyo took another step toward Kagome and a few more curious bystanders took notice of the confrontation. Who could resist watching a possible catfight? If reality TV is any proof of the human mind's fascination with the borderline pathetic and catty… obviously no one can resist. "Let's stop pretending we have a chance in Hell at friendship and be real here."

Kagome couldn't help but let a small smile cross her lips. Damn, this was starting to sound like an MTV reality show. Pretty soon someone is going to walk out in a bikini and start drunkenly cursing. This whole confrontation would be so much easier if Kikyo was one of those fake, jealous, stupid girls on reality TV and not the beautiful, bright girl that she is. "I suppose that's fair enough." She shrugged her shoulders, trying to adopt an uncaring appearance. "What's your problem with me while we are being _honest_?"

Kikyo frowned a little more at the sarcastic feel of the sentence. "Who do you think you are? What did you think you were doing when you came in here dolled up in Inuyasha's clothes? He's _taken_." Her voice dripped with venom and she came even closer to Kagome. She was within arms length of Kikyo now and Kagome was feeling as if she should slap her or yank her hair to really top off the MTV mood.

But this was her chance to set thins right with Kikyp. They could e friends if it weren't for the damn jacket hugging her body. "I honestly didn't mean to get on your bad side, Kikyo. I just didn't own a coat and Inuyasha…" She didn't get to finish that sentence though.

"You called bunny?" Kagome suddenly felt someone step up beside her and sling an arm around her shoulders. Looking up in surprise, she saw the object of her drama smirking down at her. She glanced back to where Kikyo was standing in fumes.

Kagome looked at Kikyo desperately. She could see her chance of ever being friends with the young woman slowly slipping away. "Kikyo wait." She tried to shrug off Inuyasha's arm and step toward the angry girl whom she wanted to get along with so badly.

"Save it new girl." She flipped her long locks over her shoulder and shot a longing glance at Inuyasha before slipping away in the crowd.

Kagome let out a little groan before turning her frustrations on Inuyasha. "What was with the whole 'bunny' thing?" She glared at the guy next to her. "You forgot my name, didn't you?"

Inuyasha just smirked a little; she had yet to see him really smile without arrogance. "You saw right through me, bunny." He laughed a little as she slapped him lightly on the arm for calling her a small rodent again. "What is your name again?" He grabbed her arm and started to drag her down the 700 hall toward her next class.

She allowed him to pull her with a sigh and one last glance over her shoulder toward the direction Kikyo disappeared. Well the whole experience was a bit overdramatic… but at least no one ran out in a bikini drunk. She turned back toward Inuyasha who was shoving through the stationary crowd. "My name is Kagome by the way. This is the second time I've told you so don't forget it again. And you, Inuyasha, are the biggest ass I've ever met." She glared at him as he continued to pull her along, not even the slightest bit surprised that she had insulted him. "Do you realize that you're making Kikyo absolutely _loathe_ me? Why are you playing me like this? I'm new here so I really don't need any enemies right now."

"_Kagome_, I've been here all my life and I don't really need any enemies right now either. Being new has nothing to do with that. But really, I'm so sorry for trying to be nice by giving you a ride to school. Really it was a horrible thing for me to do." He frowned at her a bit as if she was being the stereotypical ungrateful teenage girl.

But she matched his frown with one of her own. "Do not make me the bad one here! You're the one that slung your arm around me while I was trying to make amends with Kikyo, who is apparently your girlfriend by the sounds of it. Are you trying to make me into some side thing to play with?" She was all but growling at him now. Kagome had never felt so used in her life! Damn Yankees….

They stopped in front of her pre-calculus room. Before she could go inside though, Inuyasha pulled her away from the door and toward him. Once again, she felt the usual flush in her cheeks when in contact with a cute guy. Her body was a traitor to her mind. "Look, sorry if I'm making enemies for you. I'm not trying to, but I'm not with Kikyo anymore and she has to realize that. Don't hate me because she loves me." He unwound his fingers from her wrist and stepped back. "I think Miroku has this class with you so watch his hands, and I'll see you later." He flashed her a half smirk, half actual smile and walked off.

Kagome smiled as well before rubbing her wrist and walking into the room. She spotted Miroku sitting next to the window in the back of the class and made her way toward him. She hadn't had the chance to talk to him that much and was hoping to catch up a bit in this class. But as she made her way to the open seat beside him, Kagome made sure never to turn her back on him.

The rest of the day passed by fairly fast and with a lot less drama. She ended up eating lunch with Sango (who was becoming a fast friend), Miroku (who still managed to grope her despite all her best attempts), and Inuyasha (what else is there to say about him?). Kikyo was in a few more classes with her and generally ignored her until P.E. Then Kikyo kind of spiked Kagome in the face with a volleyball. Passive aggressive much? But a black eye was a small price to pay; she could have broken her nose. But she'll just stick her face in a snow pile in her backyard, who needed ice packs when you live in the damn tundra?

As Kagome exited the school, she barely spared a glance at the two snarling wolverines for two reasons. One… well it was kind of hard to look around with her swollen eye. And two, who needs to fear an overgrown, angry weasel when there are plenty of teenagers around. Instead she walked forward confidently, cold but confident, toward Inuyasha's truck which was waiting to drive her home. Tomorrow though Kagome would try to catch the bus and spare herself the drama.

The car ride was just as awkwardly silent as that morning, but this time Kagome didn't care. He wasn't just an unknown boy anymore, he was Inuyasha. The truck rolled to a stop in front of her snow covered house and for a moment she didn't even realize that it was her new home. Inuyasha just smirked a bit at her and leaned across her, causing another embarrassing flush of pink against her cold skin, and his hand wrapped itself around the handle throwing the door open. As he started to right himself again his hand slid against her hip gently and unbuckled the seatbelt. He only smirked more as her noticed her flushed face. "Welcome home, Kagome."

Kagome frowned a bit at the 'home' comment. No she wasn't home yet, but she slipped out of the car anyway. Before she closed the truck door though, she slipped out of his coat and lightly tossed it at him. "I think you'll need that more then me."

He caught the jacket nonchalantly in his right hand and set it down on the seat. "I'll just leave it on the seat for you tomorrow."

"You seem to be under the false impression that I am ever going to crawl into your truck ever again." She smiled and tried to keep her teeth from chattering and giving away how cold she really was. The truck did look warm… maybe she could just crawl back into it for a minute…

His smirk just widened at that statement though and a glint of something flashed in his violet eyes. "Sometimes you just have to hang on for the ride, bunny." His expression changed a bit into a mixture of seriousness and excitement. "You should come to the mountain with me sometime. It's only half an hour away and I swear I'll make you fall in _love_ with the snow."

"I doubt anyone could make me love this cold." She said with a cynical air and a sense of finality. Kagome just wanted to get inside and curl up under the covers. What was she doing standing out in the cold like this. He better toss that coat back at her.

But Inuyasha just laughed a little at her. "Now you've given me a perfect challenge. But goodbye for now Kagome. I can't make you love this place if you freeze to death." He leaned back over and closed the door for her before driving off.

Life continues and you can't let the jealousy or the drama stand in your way. (Even if you got a black eye that will be Hell to explain to your mother) You have to keep moving forward through rain, sun, or even a little snow. Sometimes you just have to hang on for the ride.

A/N: CHAPTER FOUR IS UP! Yay! Sorry it was a little later then I initially intended it to be… school really does wear down on the writing time but I think I managed to push out a decent chapter. Please review and once again THANK YOU so much for the reviews on the past chapters. Ciao.


	5. Night at Home

Frostbite

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, they're the only reasons I keep writing

Chapter Five- Night at Home

"…

_As we risk ourselves, we grow._

_Each new experience is a risk._

_We can try, and maybe fail,_

_And, as a result, grow-_

_Or hold back and stagnate._

_You have the potential_

_To be anything you want._

_You are free to choose._

_You are limited only by your fears._

_Let your dreams take over._

_Fly with the eagles._

_Soar into life._

_The world is waiting for you"_

_Fran Watson_

Kagome had stumbled through the side door into the house. Her mother had yet to return from work, which didn't surprise Kagome considering the fact that her mother was putting together a law firm. That's not exactly a seven to three o'clock type of job. She dropped her bag on the first step leading down into the cold abyss of the basement, her room, and then shuffled into the living room. Plush couches had been stuffed into the small space. Kagome chose the one directly under the large front window to fall on, hoping the sun's rays would warm her somewhat. Unfortunately… it was cloudy. That was just her luck though.

She slid down into the cushions of the couch and managed to pull the remote from between them. Flicking on the TV, she was immediately greeted with the site of Hilary Duff's perfect blonde hair bobbing as she ran around someplace in Italy apparently. Kagome let out a little groan but she didn't bother to change the channel. What else would be on; some sports or maybe a sob story about an animal being hit by a car? She'd just stick with the good old overly idealistic Hilary Duff view on life. When the hell does that ever really happen? If anyone has ever gone somewhere, had a gorgeous guy fall in love with you, and then launch a major music career… please tell me now. That'd be interesting.

Somehow Kagome knew that she was watching the TV, but at the same time her mind was somewhere else. Her eyes starred blankly ahead of her. What would she have done in that situation? Well first off… she wouldn't have run off with the guy. No guy could ever be cute enough that you would leave the relative safety of your friends and run off with him in a foreign country. Hell, he could barely speak English anyway and it looked like the rest of the class was having a pretty good time anyway. If Hilary Duff had any sense at all, this movie would be a drama about a guy stalking a young woman and not an attempted romantic comedy. That whole situation could have easily taken a turn for the worse. He could have kidnapped her, or forced her to obey his will. If Kagome ever met a cute foreign guy she'd better make a mental note to stay away. Yea… Hilary Duff was just an idiot.

Note to self: Never run off with hot Italian men. They can't be trusted.

Kagome started to pay attention to the movie just in time to see our lovely heroine, Ms. Duff, ditch her best friend in order to sneak out, against all the best advice from her parents, chaperone, and anyone with any common sense, and jump into a little car with the cute boy while his scary guard trailed them from behind. Yea, this girl was asking to be kidnapped. The movie was also teaching Kagome some great moral lessons. All she had to do to achieve fame and money was to become a bitch with no common sense. Great, she'd better get started on that right now if she wanted enough money to buy a new coat.

She was snapped out of her fantasies about coats and Italian men when she heard her mother's car pull into the dilapidated garage. Kagome managed to heave herself out of the cushions which had apparently, somehow sucked her in. She sat up and glanced into the small mirror sitting abandoned on the coffee table. Unfortunately, she was not wonder woman and the bruise still shone at her. Did she mention that Kikyo was a lot stronger then her lithe frame indicated? Guess one can never really trust first appearances when it came to women, they'll end up surprising you.

Kagome wasn't ashamed of the bruise; she wasn't going to try to hide it. But the nagging would be annoying; she would have no problem with the purple, damaged flesh if she knew her mother wouldn't blow it out of proportion. But this was not to occur tonight. Her mother, looking haggard and tired, briskly walked into the room, threw down her purse, said a curt hello, and then strode into her bedroom. She didn't even notice the shiner on her daughter's face. This both relaxed Kagome and annoyed her. What if she had just been beaten? Her mother wouldn't have even noticed, at the same time though… she got out of the explanation and worrying. Sota walked into the room next.

"Hey, Sota, what's with mom? I have a bruise the size of Russia on my face and she didn't even notice." Kagome clicked the TV off and gestured for her brother to sit down and explain.

The younger sibling obliged and flopped down in a chair across from her. He didn't seem perturbed by their mother's strange behavior though and merely explained the situation in a bored tone. "The firm apparently needs a lot more work then mom had first thought. She was pretty tired from work when she picked me up from school, but the Junior High is holding some sort of parent/teacher/student conference thing tonight which is going to run fairly late as well, and even though it was my first day they want us to come and 'get properly adjusted to life at Hemlock Junior High'." He frowned and obviously didn't seem to enthralled by the idea of spending his Friday night locked up in the school's auditorium. "Mom's just getting changed and then we're leaving for the school again. By the way, how did you get that bruise?" He leaned forward toward her and starred at the discoloration.

Kagome pushed him back again and just rolled her eyes. "Jealous, teenage girls can be brutal. A girl spiked me in the face because she thought I was flirting with her ex-boyfriend." The whole situation sounds even more ridiculous outside of school.

Sota just shrugged a bit as if he wasn't at all surprised that someone had accused Kagome of flirting, which kind of offended her. What type of girl did he think she was? Before she could snap at her brother though, their mother came back out and grabbed the boy by the arm. "Come on Sota, we can't be late." Then she finally turned to face Kagome. "We'll be out until late so you'll have to make your own dinner honey." She started to walk towards the door when she suddenly stopped and turned to her daughter again before walking out the door. "Oh, and you have something on your face dear."

Kagome just starred at her mother as the woman turned around and walked out of the house with her brother leaving Kagome utterly alone and feeling rather neglected. "That was odd…" She muttered under her breath as she sank back into a lounging position. Her mother wasn't going to get a 'best mother of the year' mug this Mother's Day.

Deciding that anything was more entertaining then watching Hilary Duff get up on stage and sing her song, Kagome stood up and stretched a bit before walking into the kitchen. She opened up the fridge and started to browse the contents when someone knocked at the front door. Kagome closed the fridge door and frowned a bit. She had only been in Hemlock for a day and highly doubted she knew anyone well enough for him or her to drop by for a friendly chat. It could always just be an overly friendly neighbor though. But Kagome wasn't exactly in the trusting mood at the moment.

Inching towards the archway connected the kitchen to the living room; Kagome crouched down and peered around the corner. She couldn't see who was standing at the door though and somehow managed to think that pulling off some mission impossible moves to get closer to the window unnoticed would be a grand idea. Kagome didn't have the best of poise or balance though; so instead of effortlessly gliding around the room and landing perfectly after midair twist by the window… she tripped over the table leg and fell into the door banging her head. Not her best moment…

She heard someone laughing through the other side of the door as she sat against the wooden surface rubbing her head. Suddenly, whoever was there knocked again and yelled through the door. "You alright there Kagome? Sounds like you just gave yourself a concussion." This insult was quickly followed by more muffled chuckling. Kagome just rolled her eyes as she recognized the condescending tone. As if today at school wasn't enough for him, Inuyasha had to show up on her doorstep.

Standing up, and still massaging her throbbing head, Kagome started to unlock the front door. What had possessed her to try something that obviously a paid stunt man had done in a movie? She blamed Hilary Duff.

Throwing open the door and shivering as a blast of cold air hit her, Kagome noticed not only Inuyasha standing there leaning against the wall beside the door, huddled from the cold, but still smug. He was holding a bundle of something, but Kagome didn't ask. "What are you doing here?" Her voice was laced with suspicion, but she stepped aside and allowed him into the room since standing in the doorway was starting to give her frostbite on her poor delicate nose. She didn't invite him in for his own sake.

He strode into the little house and allowed his gaze to travel over the stuffed room before he looked back over at her. "Well, you said you could never love this place, remember? I thought there was no better time to prove you wrong then the present." He switched the bundle he was holding over to the other hand and held it out to her. Remembering her new lesson about strange men, Kagome just stared at it and refused to take it. "I swear it's not a bomb." He laughed a little at her skeptical glance. "It's a few movies and some popcorn. I thought since its your first weekend here… you wouldn't want to be alone?"

Kagome just starred at him for a moment. Was he actually being kind of… sort of… nice without the asshole side remarks? She smiled a little bit and pulled the package from his hands. "How'd you know I was alone tonight? I never told you I had a brother at the Junior High." She started to walk towards the basement with a nod for him to follow her.

He just laughed a bit. "I was watching you. Suddenly flashes of Italian men kidnapping her ran through her mind. Oh no, if this was a Hilary Duff movie she would probably say something to make the moment seem sappy and romantic but at the rate she was going, she was going to be kidnapped. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks and Inuyasha, who was looking around, didn't notice and ran into her. She jumped in surprise but wasn't able to turn around since Inuyasha suddenly wrapped his arms around her. This was it… she was going to die. "Calm down, didn't you ever wonder how I came across you this morning? I live two houses down and saw your mom and brother leave. Don't stress out too much."

She was still a little disorganized as Inuyasha gently pulled her along to the stairs. As they reached her bedroom she snapped out of her little daze for the moment. "What movies did you bring and how long are you planning on sticking around?" She looked at his accusingly. Kagome was by no means about to trust a boy she had literally just met a moment ago. If he had dated Kikyo, who knew what type of guy he was?

He shrugged as he collapsed backwards onto her bed. "Just a couple movies, I didn't know what you liked so I got a little bit of everything. Donnie Darko for the cult classic, Amityville Horror for well… the horror movie, Meet the Parents for the romantic comedy, so on and so forth." He smiled up at her. "Want to join me on the bed?" He patted the space on the cushions next to him.

She looked at him suspiciously before grabbing the Amityville Horror and placing it in the DVD player and joining him on the bed. At first she was stiff next to him, refusing to even let a limb graze against his but as the movie wore on and her extreme paranoia for dead, little, girls became more apparent she started to move closer and closer to the dark haired boy beside her. Finally by the end of the movie she was securely curled up against his chest trying not to think about the little girl for fear that she would start hallucinating and not be able to see.

"You know… if you have a phobia of dead, little girls maybe you should have grabbed the comedy…" He gently played with her hair as she laid hiding in the covers beside him.

She just glared at him. "I wasn't exactly thinking straight when I pulled it out. It's not my fault… you're the one that brought the stupid movie." She glared at him accusingly from her place on the bed and just glared more as he smirked down at her.

He poked her on the forehead playfully. "That's why I brought multiple movies so we would avoid this problem." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her even closer to him. As he flipped over onto his back, he pulled her so that she was lying against his chest. "What should we watch next, bunny?"

Kagome was about to answer when she heard the garage door open with a squeal. Instant panic mode was set into place as she jumped to her feet. Her mother would hardly approve of this. "Inuyasha, you have to get out now!" She hissed at him as she grasped his hand and yanked him off the bed. He fell to the floor with a thud and a muffled curse, which she promptly ignored. "Come on!" From some miracle of luck her mother had decided to go around to the front door instead of using the creaky side door. Maybe she assumed Kagome was asleep and didn't want the noise to echo down the stairs like it tended to do. Either way, Kagome yanked open the door and pushed the reluctant Inuyasha out of the door and onto the slippery, icy steps. He barely managed to regain control of himself before he landed with a concussion on the concrete.

"Wait Kagome." He hissed at her, not wanting to shout and draw any unwanted attention from the living room where her mother and brother had just entered.

"What do you want now?" She glanced over her shoulder paranoid. "If you forgot something downstairs I'll just run it by you later. I got to go now." Her voice was pleading as she tried to rush him away. Her mother was bound to walk into the kitchen any moment. Maybe if her luck prevailed she would put her coat away in her room first though.

"Come with Sango, Miroku, and me tomorrow to the mountain. We're going snowboarding. Come on, I promise it'll be fun." He smiled at her, trying to convince her to accept the invitation.

She just sent him a deadpan look though. "What would possess you to think I'd want to go onto a snow covered mountain and then fall over and over and over again for fun?" She placed both hands on her hips. "Besides its not like I own a snowboard or anything that I would possibly need."

He just got a mischievous look in his eyes. "If you don't accept then I'll just start screaming out here. Not only will your mother know you had a strange man in your _bed_, but all the neighbors will too."

She gapped at him for a moment, that blackmailing son of a bitch. Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow at her as he waited for her answer his proposal. "Fine!" She hissed at him as she stole another glance over her shoulder.

He smiled at her and started to back away into the cloudy, dark, and snowy night. "Don't worry about a thing. Sango has some extra stuff you can borrow I'm sure. See ya tomorrow." He gave her a short wave before running off.

Kagome quickly closed the door and turned around in time to see her mother stride into the room coatless. "What are you doing standing by the door honey?" She opened up the fridge and pulled out a soda.

Kagome just smiled though. "Just thought I'd watch the snow a bit after I heard you pull in. Why didn't you use the side door? It was right here." Kagome moved away from the door and leaned against one of the kitchen counters.

Her mother just shrugged. "The steps were iced over and I was worried you were asleep. Why are you in such a good mood? And Sota already informed me about that bruise while we were driving over there. You really should try to not get on the bad side of people so soon dear." Her mother's voice was gentle but condescending.

Kagome shrugged as if she wasn't just about to have a heart attack a moment ago from the stress of getting Inuyasha away. "I didn't mean to get on her bad side. I just started to get along with her ex. I really didn't mean to offend her… didn't even know they were dating." Kagome shuffled her feet for a moment. "Can I go out tomorrow with a few new friends?"

Kagome was hoping her mother would tell her that she should stay home and finish unpacking. She was begging for that response but unfortunately, "Sure Kagome, I don't see why you can't go out. Just tell me the details tomorrow."

'_Damn it_' Kagome thought as her mother left the kitchen to go to bed. Note to Self: Never run off with men period. They can't be trusted.

A/N: Well there is chapter 5. I feel kind of bad cause I rushed it a tiny bit… but overall I'm happy with the finished product. I just wanted to get it out there. Please review!


	6. Motivation

Frostbite

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: Another chapter up and running. I am on a personal mission to keep the updates fast while getting a lot of reviews at the same time. Think I can do that? Well you guys are making it all possible. I LOVE you all .

Chapter Six- Motivation

"The way a crow 

_Shook down on me_

_The dust of snow_

_From a hemlock tree_

_Has given my heart_

_A change of mood_

_And saved some part_

_Of a day I had rued."_

_Robert Frost_

Kagome woke up that morning with an intense feeling of dread for what was to come later today. She was not coordinated at all. She trips just trying to open doors for heaven's sake, well in her defense she had been trying to do a midair flip when that happened but that didn't change the fundamental fact that she _tripped_ opening up a door. Death was waiting for her on that mountain and Kagome had never been so sure of anything else in her life. That mountain represented everything Kagome detested in her life right now. It had snow, ice, trees covered in ice, slopes, possibly deadly activities, and Inuyasha. Yes, she detested Inuyasha right now. One night was not enough time to let her disdain melt away. She would stop openly hating him when this frozen hell melted away from her forever.

Deciding that the only thing worse then going on this escapade with Inuyasha was him walking down the stairs and seeing her half naked in bed before going on this escapade, Kagome rolled out of the bed and threw on her warmest outfit. Heading up the stairs, Kagome grabbed a quick bowl of cereal before waiting for Inuyasha to arrive and pick her up. Sota, the lucky little brat, was still sleeping soundly like one should be doing on a Saturday morning. Her mother had been called in earlier that morning because of an apparent technological war going down at the new office. Something about the fax machine rising up against them if you can trust what her mother's note said. She'd have to leave her own note for Sota…

She was just pulling out a little pad of post-it notes and a pen when the front door bell chimed. Without even sparing a glance toward the outside world through a window Kagome yelled a quick "Come in!" She was about to sign her name when she felt hot breath rolling down her neck in gentle waves that sent shivers down her spine. She hadn't even heard them come in.

"Hey bunny." His voice was originating right next to her ear and she could almost feel the words echo huskily in her ear as it slowly made its sensual way to her brain. It took a moment for her to stop focusing on the feelings and focus on the man who was whispering in her ear.

She finished the flourish on her name before turning around and facing the man behind her. Problem was that when she turned around to chew him out for messing around with her, it just left her in a predicament. She was backed up against the table with him directly in front of her, one hand on each side of her body gripping the end of the table. He smirked at the position and stepped a bit closer to her so their bodies were barely touching in a fleeting way. Kagome scowled. "Back off… and stop calling me 'bunny' while you're at it!" She lightly shoved him back and he obliged and moved away before sitting himself on one of the couches. "I don't need some stupid pet name like I'm your girlfriend." She hissed under her breath, Inuyasha may or may not have heard her for he made no indication either way.

"Ready yet?" He drawled out in a bored fashion. He sounded completely different when he wasn't whispering huskily into her ear, Kagome mused for a moment before she started to move toward him.

"I'm ready whenever you are." Her voice betrayed the feelings of complete dread that overcame her at the thought of falling down a frozen mountain.

Inuyasha just flashed her a lazy smile before grabbing her hand and dragging her toward the door. "Great, we'll need to pick up Sango and Miroku before we start heading out. Sango is sure to have something for you to play in." He flashed her a toothy smirk before pushing her out the door and closing it behind him. Kagome could see a few things sticking out of the back of Inuyasha's truck but before she could comment on it he pulled her towards the door and swung it open for her. "Hop in before you freeze." She hesitantly obeyed.

Sango and Miroku were both waiting at Sango's house just a couple streets away so the awkwardness of the truck was very short lived. It also seemed that they had already prepared for the day since all the gear was packed up nice and neat. Sango had taken a guess at Kagome's size, and hopefully she would be right or her miserable experience might become disastrous, and they were all piled into Inuyasha's truck again. Sango had refused point blank that she would sit near Miroku. So Inuyasha drove, Miroku rode shotgun, and the two girls chatted quite comfortably in the back seat without having to fear Miroku's soon-to-be infamous cursed hand.

The ride to the 'mountain' (they had yet to give her an actual name for this place) wasn't that far at all. They just had to leave Hemlock, whip around Madison, and drive another half an hour after that till they arrived at the place. The mountain loomed ominously in front of the group as they pulled into a parking lot and prepared to get out of the truck and start.

Kagome bit her lip in anxiety as she noticed how many trees were sitting deceptively innocently on the mountain. At least one of them probably had her name painted all over it. Does it hurt to be slammed into a tree after falling down a mountain on a very cold and slippery snowboard? Kagome imagined so. Inuyasha was trying to kill her…

"Hey Kagome!" Sango walked up to her and gave her an encouraging smile. "We'll be on some of the smaller slopes first, you can lounge and watch us for a little while first if that'll make you more comfortable. You know, so you can see at least what you'll be trying to do. Then I'll help you into my stuff and we can give it a shot. Sound good?"

Sango looked so excited about teaching her the ropes that Kagome couldn't possibly tell her that that plan sounded like it came straight from hell and no matter how much 'observation' she did, she'd still probably run into a tree and die while Inuyasha laughed over her bleeding body… "Sure Sango, that sounds great. I'm sure I'll get the basics from watching you guys." Fake smile plastered in place… Sango returned her fake smile with a genuine one of her own.

When Sango brought Kagome back over to where the guys were assembling, she realized that they were all ready to go. Wearing thick goggles and clothing, they stood waiting for Sango and Kagome with their boards slung over their arms. "Are you going or what? Come on already." Inuyasha sounded impatient as he kept glancing to the lifts.

Miroku somehow tricked Sango into sitting on the lifts with him, which (by the glare she was giving him) Sango wasn't exactly pleased in. Kagome wasn't comfortable with the arrangement either as she lugged all the stuff Sango had handed her over to where Inuyasha was waiting. Well at least he couldn't do anything to her while she was buried under a lot of equipment, which Kagome was confident she had _no idea_ what to do with.

The ride up the lift was as silent and awkward as that first car ride with Inuyasha, except that if you listened carefully you could hear a resounding slap followed by a muffled screech of 'pervert' a little ahead of them. Inuyasha laughed a little. "That girl is going to start an avalanche if Miroku can't contain himself again." Kagome would have replied if she weren't completely buried under a pile of clothes, goggles, and a snowboard.

Sango wasn't lying, the slope they were on didn't look that difficult at all… although she had no idea why a random handrail and box were sticking out of the snow. That seemed like a safety hazard right there… Kagome decided maybe the box was there for her to sit on, so she headed over there as the other three ice freaks attached their snowboards and readjusted a few things. No one paid much attention to where she was going.

Kagome quickly realized that someone hadn't just randomly planted a box in the middle of a slope though when Inuyasha came by the first time. She had to literally throw herself out of the way as he jumped up onto the side of the box and slid across it. They were there to do tricks… Inuyasha could have given her a heads up before trying to flatten her between a board and a freezing box though. Bastard.

Kagome just sat there and watched them for what seemed like forever and even though she would never admit it, it did look fun. The three of them just looked like they _belonged_ here, doing this. By the time Sango skidded to a stop next to her Kagome was completely ready for her first lesson. It looked completely simple. Yea, wrong.

Looks can obviously be deceiving and Kagome should have thanked God that there was no trees near her cause with her luck she would have hit ever one of them. So that we don't have to relive the embarrassment of those painful, cold, and embarrassing four hours let's just state how things went this way. Kagome almost sent herself to the hospital on several occasions. Note to Self: Learn how to stop and turn before trying to do a trick on the box. It doesn't work that easily.

Kagome must have run into every single little thing that was possible to hit, that is if she could manage to actual get going. Moving a foot without screaming and falling face first into the freezing snow was a miracle. And bless Sango; she was trying so hard to teach Kagome how to do it. And she did make some slow (very slow) progress but if Kagome was able to actually move in that cumbersome snowboard she might have tried to strangle Miroku and Inuyasha. When they realized how uncoordinated she was at the sport they just flopped down on the ground and started laughing at her.

Ever think that someone can just sit somewhere in the freezing cold and laugh at someone for four hours? Not possible right? They'd have to get bored or cold or _something_. Those two guys weren't normal… they say there the full four hours giving her no advice, no help… but just laughing and laughing and _laughing_. Oh if only they hadn't been three feet away Kagome could have gotten them… one foot was a challenge for her though.

Either way, it's painful to dwell on this experience for more then a few moments but it was beneficial in some ways. One.) Kagome had actually been _interested_, before this moment she had had nothing but complaints and rejections about this new harsh environment. But now she was actually interested in this snowy sport. Two.) Although Inuyasha did nothing but torment her throughout the whole experience he had motivated her in a twisted way. If for no other reason then to wipe that satisfactory, mocking smirk off his face she would master this thing. Next time they dragged her out here, she would stun him so that he wouldn't be able to smirk for at least a day. And judging from his attitude, that would be a long time for him.

The car ride back was more eventful and rowdy then the ride up there. Kagome somehow ended up in the front seat with Sango cowering in the corner of the backseat while Miroku moped about her being 'colder then ice'. Every few moment you could hear complaints, pleads, and the eventual slap originating from the back seat. Broken conversations like 'But Sango, love of my life…' or 'it's the curse I'm telling you!' and the hissing rejections varying from 'Go to Hell you pervert' or 'No means no, so stop grabbing me!' drifted to Kagome. She was trying so hard not to laugh at the bickering in the backseat.

Inuyasha still had a satisfied smirk plastered on his face. You'd almost think that he had fully expected Kagome to almost kill herself multiple times during that experience. Whatever happened to trying to make her fall in love with this place? Oh she'd wipe that smirk off his overly smug face someday…

They pulled up to her house first since Inuyasha claimed that she might get a concussion from hitting her head so many times and he didn't want to be responsible for her if she was in his truck when that happened. Kagome sent him a sickly sweet smile and thanked him for his obvious 'concern' for her. Ha, like that bastard cares about anything beside himself.

"So since I'm obviously extremely injured from today, Sango can you help me to the door?" Kagome glanced over her shoulder and looked at the fuming, blushing girl in the back seat.

Sango jumped at the opportunity to get out of that car as soon as possible and leaped out of the car just as Miroku's hand started to slide across the seat. Kagome faintly heard a disappointed sigh coming from the direction he was sitting in. "Sure thing Kagome, come on.

Kagome brought Sango around the side of the house to the squeaky screen door where Inuyasha and the truck were no longer visible. "Sango, could I ask you a favor?"

Sango glanced at her and smiled a little. "Yea, what is it?" She placed a hand on her hip, which seemed surprisingly feminine for a woman who kept up with Inuyasha and Miroku as well as she did.

Kagome glanced down at her hands, suddenly embarrassed. "Well… I want to wipe that smirk off Inuyasha's face. So could I borrow the board and everything for a little while so I can at least practice balancing and moving a little here? I don't want Inuyasha to know that I'm doing this though." Kagome shifted uncomfortably as Sango looked at her.

"Yea no problem. Look, I'll drive it down here right after Inuyasha drops me off at home. That way he won't notice that suddenly a whole set of gear has gone missing." She winked playfully at Kagome before giving her a little nod 'goodbye' and walking back to the car. Kagome smiled a little before going into the house.

Later that night as Korari was preparing dinner, she glanced out the window to see Kagome in the backyard picking herself off the ground, wiping off some of the snow, and resuming her practicing. She was jumping from the ground straight up onto a sturdy crate she had found then back down again. She kept losing her balance on the way up or down though and she would fall backwards onto the ground with a wince. Every time she got a determined expression and picked herself back up and resumed the strenuous activity. Korari just laughed a little under her breath. "Guess she found something she likes up here. I knew she wouldn't be able to pout forever."

Korari continued to cook and watch her daughter fall and pick herself back up time and time again. She thought that it was just because she had found something she liked about the area that was motivating her to beat herself up out there, but the real reason was a bit simpler then that. Inuyasha. She had to do it for him, to prove him wrong.

A/N: All right, . I feel like that was a bit rushed? What did you guys think? Sorry I had computer problems so I was delayed a day. (And had to write double time so I probably should have done more editing then I did). So what did you think? I didn't focus too much about the snowboarding cause… I know nothing about snowboarding at ALL. So if anyone has any information they would kindly supply that would immensely improve the upcoming chapters. Please review.

OH YEA, I am so sorry. I never knew that my anonymous review thing was disabled. So I enabled it and now even if you don't have an account set up here you can put in your comment. Again, I'm sorry for leaving you guys out. It was my mistake.


	7. Disease of Your Affection

Frostbite

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters

A/N: Sorry this was a little later then expected, I got grounded from the computer for a few days… But I got it out as fast as I could.

Chapter Seven- Disease of Your Affection

"Don't lie to make me happy 

_I don't need a tainted charm_

_Your false feelings_

_Bring emotional harm._

I am afraid of loneliness 

_Our love no longer true_

_But can I stand-alone_

_Without leaning on you?_

_Disease of you affections_

_Penetrating me_

_You beauty like a virus_

_Attacking violently._

_Not to worry, I'll be fine_

_I'll make it through the day_

_But when tomorrow comes_

_I'll have the courage to walk away."_

_Derek del Barrio_

Kagome groaned aloud as she tossed in her bed. No body should ever be as stiff and sore as hers is now. Maybe she had overdone the whole 'practice' routine. It certainly didn't feel as if she was a master at the sport yet even though if the saying 'no pain, no gain' were to be believed she would be in the winter Olympics. Well they also say 'practice makes perfect'. Guess her only option was to invest in a few icy hot pads and practice some more. Who came up with those silly little nonsense words in an attempt to motivate people?

She fell into the morning ritual in a half dazed sleep barely even noticing what she was putting on or where her feet were taking her. But within minutes she was standing in front of the bathroom mirror combing out her long, ebony hair and wearing a black and white knitted sweater and a pair of old faded jeans.

Unfortunately Kagome had also fallen into the habit of rolling out of bed almost half an hour after she initially intends to. With all the clocks glaring at her she raced up the steps, swearing she could feel the cold seeping through her boots, and started for the door. She wrapped her hand around the chilled metal handle of the squeaky side door and pushed it open. A blast of frosty wind greeted her on the way out and her legs winced at the exertion used to merely walk around. She should have toned down the work out yesterday. She really should have… but she was noticing an improvement at least.

After nearly slipping off the small, frozen steps Kagome started to walk towards the sidewalk. Waiting by the curve was an old beat up truck. Kagome paused for a moment, caught in-between two options. One option was to approach the truck that probably held her new _friend_ in its warm cushioned seats or just skip school. Skipping school is really never the best possible choice so instead of running away she let out a cold sigh and shuffled towards the truck. The door swung open for her, barely missing hitting her in the face again. No surprises on who the driver is though, Inuyasha was sitting comfortably in the car smirking down at her. Kagome sent him a glare and hopped into the car without a word of thanks or a simple hello.

Inuyasha didn't seem too surprised by that though. He just laughed a little as he put the car into gear. "And here I was starting to think you'd try to run away Kagome. You looked absolutely hostile when you saw my car by the curb." He let out a mock sigh. "And here I thought I was doing my new neighbor a great favor by driving her to school each day."

Kagome rolled her eyes at him. "You're not doing this to be a good neighbor and we both know that Inuyasha." She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back in the seat with a huff. Turning away from the arrogant driver, Kagome lazily watched the snow frosted scene slide by the window. Slushy snow piled on the curb of the road, sparkling lawns covered in an uneven blanket of snow, evergreen trees reaching for the heavens. Kagome became more and more convinced each day that whoever designed this town had taken a Christmas card, turned it upside down, and shook the little houses from it and planted the whole place onto the Wisconsin soil.

Inuyasha noticed that Kagome was ignoring him but refused to accept that. He loved attention, really who can blame him? "Then why am I giving you these rides bunny?" His voice was low and Kagome was startled out of her daydream when she realized the car had stopped by the side of the road, and Inuyasha hadn't just _said_ that sentence he had whispered it into her ear. Her blush only deepened when she noticed how close he was. Sometime in-between Christmas cards and trees Inuyasha had stopped, pulled off his seat belt, and leaned in within inches of Kagome's thundering body. "Come on, bunny, tell me. Am I giving you these rides because I _want_ to, maybe because I _want_ you?" He leaned in closer and Kagome gently moved herself away from him until her back was pressed against the door. "Well?"

Kagome froze, she couldn't really think of anything to say in this situation. The stress was just getting to her. "Maybe… you are just trying to be a good neighbor?" She smiled shyly and let out a small sigh of relief when he just shrugged and pulled away from her. As if he hadn't just tried to eat her alive in his car, Inuyasha nonchalantly buckled his seat belt and threw the car back into motion. They were safely on their way to school again, but Kagome's heart wouldn't slow down.

"You're always late coming out the door." Inuyasha suddenly muttered. He said it so quietly Kagome almost assumed that he was just talking to himself. "Maybe we should just stop guessing about the situation. Why don't I just give you a ride everyday? We'll make a routine out of it." He looked at her out of the corner of his dancing violet eye. "That way I won't be sitting outside your house for half an hour wondering when you'll come out."

Kagome looked at him in poorly masked surprise. He waits outside her house for half an hour? That's not stalker like at all. Should she be flattered or consider signing herself up for the witness protection program in advance? "Well… I'm thinking about getting a car so you don't have to bother." She looked away from him and went back to watching the scenery slide slowly past. No women in flowing, summer dresses. Only people so bundled against the cold you can't tell what gender they really are.

Inuyasha lightly drummed his fingers against the steering wheel. "I'll just continue sitting outside your house then." Kagome let out a groan; the man didn't know how to take a hint at all. "You could kill yourself just walking to the sidewalk with your coordination. Hell, if that little trip up to the mountain is any indication of your _'grace'_ then I should just get you some crutches in advance."

He laughed at her as she turned and stuck her tongue out at him. It was childish, yes, but he found the little burst of immaturity cute. "Let's not talk about this weekend, OK? I'm still bruised…" Kagome rolled her eyes at him, as he laughed a bit. She wasn't about to tell him about her little practice sessions in the backyard. She wanted to stun him.

"Fine, fine. I'll stop making fun of you for now little ungraceful snow bunny." He winked playfully at her while she rolled her eyes.

She reached out and lightly shoved him in the shoulder. "What did I say about nicknames?" She sent him a mock glare and shook her finger at him threateningly. "I don't need you naming me like I'm you little pet bunny. Ka-go-me." He decided not to give her a direct answer but just laughed a little at her. Even though she was threatening him, even though she wasn't really playing along… she was really smiling. Maybe making her happy wouldn't be as much of a challenge as he had originally thought?

They pulled into the school and this time Inuyasha didn't drop her off at the front entrance. They drove around the side of the school to the student parking lot and pulled into a free space close to one of the side doors into the building. Both slid out of the truck without a word, collected their books, and started into the school. The first thing Kagome noticed when she saw the hall was the decorations. They were almost impossible to miss after all. Giant snowflakes hung from the ceiling, various posters covered the walls advertising a 'winter dance' or something along those lines. The walls were covered with swirling blue paper and fake icicles suddenly replaced doorframes. The whole place looked like Jack Frost had dropped in for a visit and forgot to undue his work. She turned to Inuyasha and was about to ask him about the school's makeover when she saw the frown marring his face. He was absolutely glaring in open loathing at the posters and the whole hall in general. The look on his face made it seem like he was fighting the urge to just start ripping everything off the walls and tearing the materials to shreds. It was utter disdain that he basked in at the moment… probably not the best moment to ask him about what was going on. Maybe Sango would be a better option?

"Come on." His voice was very gruff and he grabbed her wrist, roughly dragging her after him. The attention almost hurt, but she didn't utter a complaint. Something was seriously upsetting him and she didn't want to bring it up. When they reach the end of the hall, Inuyasha suddenly stops and motions for her to be quiet for a moment. Kagome instantly obliges the hand motion and followed his eyes to wear Sango and Miroku were standing a little bit away. They seemed to be in the middle of an argument… or a discussion. Neither had noticed that Inuyasha or Kagome was standing just a few paces away. Slipping behind a random icicle in the halls Kagome and Inuyasha started to eavesdrop innocently enough.

Miroku ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Come on, Sango. What's so vile about going with me?" He looked at her with a pleading look shining through his blue eyes.

Sango just turned away from him slightly. "Stop acting like I'm the bad one here, Miroku. You know very well why I said no so just suck it up princess." She looked at him out of the corner of her eye to see what his reaction would be. She might have been stiff and turned away from him but something about how she was slightly leaning towards the young man made one wonder if she really wanted him to back off or step up to the plate.

Miroku just smiled faintly. It was a morose smile, not the usual perverted gleam. "Sango, please go to the dance with me. It's an innocent enough question." He took a step closer to her and to his obvious delight Sango didn't move away. But it looked like she was on the brink of making a decision. Her brown eyes were clouded over slightly like someone who was out of touch with the world for a moment lost in the mind.

Suddenly Sango took a step away from him and swatted at the outstretched hand. "Innocent? How long have I known you, Miroku? And you honestly believe I am going to think that this dance would be innocent? As if giving you an excuse to have your hands all over me is a good idea." She flipped her hair over her shoulder in a dismissive manner and focused on a poster of a girl and boy ice-skating in prom-like dresses, an advertisement for the dance.

She missed the hurt expression that crossed Miroku's features though because she was so focused on not looking at him. "Sorry you feel that way Sango…" He was looking down at the floor of the rotunda, which had been decorated to look like a frozen pond. Currently he was looking at a small, pile of snow that that apparently blown onto the ice. The amount of time that went into decorating the area must have been extraordinary. "I'll just let it go then." He took one step backwards, hesitating and waiting for her to say something more, before he turned his back to her and slowly started to shuffle towards another hallway.

Sango looked back at his retreating back and let out a little sigh. She looked distressed. "Miroku, wait a moment." She jogged over to where he was standing on a piece of fake broken ice, almost as if at any moment he could be sucked into the cold water below and disappear under the school's rotunda. Miroku looked back at her with a small hopeful glint in his eyes. It almost looked as if he was afraid to be hopeful in case she just let him down again. "Maybe we can go together, given a few conditions…" Sango smiled a little at Miroku as he instantly straightened up, turned, and looked at her with an eagerness swelling in his frame.

"Anything, Sango, just name it." He was now bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet anxiously as she looked at Sango with open adoration. He was infatuated with the young woman standing before him, only she was clueless.

Her eyes flitted to his hand cautiously. "You can't grope me. As soon as you touch me inappropriately the dance is over for us. You'll drop me right home and won't utter a single complaint cause I've warned you ahead of time." She gave herself a one armed hug as she glanced around the rotunda, which was slowly starting to fill up now that the school day was about to begin. "You can't touch anyone else either. You'll be _my_ date, so no groping anyone else."

Miroku quickly closed the distance between the two of them and swept her up into an embrace, his hands securely around the small of her back. "Of course, Sango. No complaints." He smiled at her so brilliantly, as if he was the happiest guy in the world at that precise moment.

Kagome felt someone tugging at her sleeve impatiently. Looking away from the sickingly sweet scene Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was trying to lead her away. The warning bell had rung for first period; they had to leave. Kagome just nodded her understanding and slipped away from the icicle unnoticed by the two people still together in the rotunda, looking to the entire world like two lovers ice-skating together.

She made it to first period with only a few minutes to spare. Kagome took the seat she had occupied the other day and waited for Sango to come in. The young woman managed to just slip through the door as the bell was ringing and made her way to Kagome. A small secretive smile clung to her lips. As soon as Sango sat down though she instantly leaned over and whispered to Kagome, "He asked me to the winter dance. _Miroku_ actually asked me." She looked so happy, a complete shift from the condescending woman she had been around Miroku.

"Congratulations, Sango. So what's this winter dance supposed to be like?" Kagome glanced around the room and her eyes landed on an empty seat in the middle of the class. She could faintly hear Sango talking away in the background but she barely comprehended what the excited girl was saying. Where was Kikyo?

Kagome tried not to think about the missing young woman, but Kikyo never did show up that period. She didn't see Kikyo in the halls either to her second period and could barely focus in class. It seems as if all the girls in the school were wired up because of the dance. Apparently it was an annual dance that was supposed to be formal/semi-formal. They held it in the gymnasium, which would be decorated to look like a palace of ice, and it lasted well into the next morning. It was supposed to be big, beautiful, and romantic.

When the bell rang to signal the start of ten-minute break, Kagome headed towards the rotunda. She was forced to stop dead in her tracks though. Kikyo was there, but she hadn't noticed Kagome approaching yet. The formerly absent young woman was wrapped around Inuyasha looking up at him with the hints of longing. Inuyasha had a disdainful frown on his face, completely opposite of the woman before him. They were engrossed in their own world. Kagome slipped closer until she was standing behind the pole (done up like a snowy pine tree) nearest the couple. She could just make out their words yet. Her breath was caught in her throat and she had sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Eavesdropping really isn't something she should be doing, but it was too tempting. She couldn't see what they were doing but she could hear just fine.

"Kikyo stop this." Inuyasha's voice was hard and demanding. It displayed no warmth to the woman near him.

There was a short pause before Kikyo started speaking. "Inuyasha… why don't we give this another try?" Her voice was soft, seductive, and pleading. "Remember last year at the winter dance?"

Inuyasha laughed bitterly. "Yea, our first date right? It was the first time I had ever met you. Before then you were just another girl at school, that all changed that night though. I remember you were wearing that ice blue dress..." His voice was almost distant in tone, as if he was remembering the moment and not focusing on the current.

Kikyo laughed. "I can't believe a guy like you would remember what I was wearing. That's impressive." Her voice was more coy and confident now and Kagome was feeling a hint of jealousy rise out of her. She quickly suppressed it though and continued to listen.

"It still doesn't change my mind though." Inuyasha's voice was now very final, as if he was hoping the conversation would come to a quick halt.

"How does this mean nothing to you?" Kikyo's voice was getting slightly edgy, slightly desperate. "We went through so much together, we meant so much to each other. Why did it end?" Her voice was sad and soft at the end.

There was another pause before Inuyasha picked up the thread of conversation again. "We both made one too many mistakes Kikyo. Let's move on, forget the past. Why won't you let this go?"

"Because I can't let it all end like it did, Inuyasha. I'm not letting you go that easily. Give us one more chance. This dance is exactly what we need. We can relive that perfect night." There was a small pause in the conversation and Kagome leaned a little closer to them wondering if they had started to whisper. Kikyo's voice came back to her again. "Just ask me to this dance."

Kagome held her breath as the silence between the two ex-lovers dragged on. She wished desperately that she could see Inuyasha's face. "No, Kikyo I'm sorry but it ended between us awhile ago. Let me go, Kikyo." Inuyasha's voice broke; it wasn't hard like before, it was pleading with her gently.

"I'm not just going to let go Inuyasha. I'll see you at the dance whether you drive me there or not." Kikyo's voice was firm and confident, but Kagome felt miserable. "I love you Inuyasha. I do, and I won't let someone else take you from me." Suddenly Kagome shrunk away as she noticed Kikyo strut past her. Kikyo didn't even notice her standing there. Kagome noticed that the warning bell was ringing somewhere but she didn't really care.

Suddenly though she jumped as a hand grasped her shoulder. Whipping around she smiled sheepishly as Inuyasha stood there, leaning against the poll and smiling faintly down at her. "Mind if we talk my eavesdropping fiend of a friend?" His voice was playful but Kagome could tell something was bothering him. It was just something about the way he was looking at her that tipped Kagome off.

She nodded mutely and let him lead her out the front doors and out into the front lawn of the school. He fell to the snowy ground with a smile and patted the space beside him. Kagome winced at the thought of immersing herself in the snow, but managed to sit down next to him even though she could feel the snow seeping into her clothes. "You probably already figured out that Kikyo and I met at the last winter dance. It was technically out first date. I have to admit I fell for her hard. She was so beautiful and so smart. I really thought we would make it together…" He laughed cynically. "I guess I was wrong."

Kagome sat there in silence. She remembered the disdain in his face when he had seen the school that morning. Maybe this was why, it reminded him of Kikyo. What was she honestly supposed to say to something like that? 'Geez I'm sorry to hear that Inuyasha, let's go inside class has already started'. That just sounded pathetic. Deciding that silence was the best option at the moment, Kagome just waited for Inuyasha to go on and he didn't let her down. "But we're over now. We've been over for a little while but she won't let go. She won't just move on." He looked at Kagome, looked her right in the eye with a despairing look. "I just want her to move on so we can both be happy and stop running after each other like lost kids."

Kagome still didn't know what to say, but since he was starring her in the eye like that she couldn't just sit there like one of those wolverine statues. She threw her arms around him in a safe, friendly hug but Inuyasha pulled her closer. "Go with me."

Kagome looked up at him in surprise. "What did you say?"

Inuyasha released her and looked down at his hands, embarrassed. "Well… since Miroku and Sango are going together and I doubt Sango wants to be alone with Miroku, how about we go together? It can be like a group, doesn't have to be a double date." Inuyasha looked up at her questioningly.

Kagome only paused for a minute before smiling at him. "Of course."

A/N: Well there we go! Managed to update in a week. Now I can sleep at night. Please, please, please review and tell me what you're thinking. (Sorry if there are an abundance of grammar errors, I wasn't able to edit as much as I would have liked.)


	8. Dance

Frostbite

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters

A/N: Ugh, it's exam week at school so this chapter will also be a little slower then recently expected. I have to do some major studying, so sorry about this. But over winter break I'll probably be able to write a lot. This chapter is a little more serious then most at the beginning, just a warning. And I am going to be gone visiting family for a week, so I won't be able to update till a little while after Christmas. I'll be jotting down notes when I can though, I promise.

Chapter Eight- Dance

"Life is lovely. 

_Therefore I live._

_Prayer is lovely._

_Therefore I pray._

_Creation is lovely._

_Therefore I love."_

_Sri Chinmoy_

The rest of the week went by in a blur like most normal school days tend to do. She had fallen into a routine for each period and once that happens, it's hard for one to break out of that. Everyone talked about the dance incessantly and Kagome would probably have gotten tired with the one-track mind of the general student population if she weren't caught up in the motion as well. Being around Inuyasha had become almost unbearably awkward now since that moment Monday morning, but even though it was awkward she seemed to be hanging around him even more. He continued to pick her up everyday for school and even though she had denied wanting to make that particular habit a tradition, it had happened anyway. A lot of things seemed to just be _happening._

Inuyasha seemed to feel the acute awkwardness too and tried to ignore it. He continued to act as if nothing had really changed between them at all. The man was still annoyingly arrogant and rude around her, he still made fun of her about the smallest things, and she still blushed uncontrollably when he leaned over and unbuckled her seatbelt in the morning but something was starkly different. Neither acknowledged it though, neither wanted to admit that maybe something _had_ changed.

Apparently her rocky relationship with Kikyo had also been affected by the unexpected question she had unwittingly said 'yes' to. Kikyo was increasingly hostile toward her, Kagome had a feeling it was because Kikyo had felt so confident about Inuyasha and her getting back together for the dance and then less then ten minutes after her 'talk' with him… he asked another girl out. It must have been a blow to the ego and if Kagome had been less naïve about the situation she probably wouldn't have let Kikyo draw her in.

"Kagome, can we talk?" Kagome was leaving first period with Sango when Kikyo's voice unexpectedly drew her attention. It was Thursday and Sango and her had been making plans to go into Madison after school to pick up dresses for the dance. She turned around and faced Kikyo with an undisguised curious gaze. But she had been trying so hard to get Kikyo to stop disliking her, so if the girl wanted to talk about something she wouldn't complain.

Turning to a suspicious and slightly hostile looking Sango, Kagome smiled unsurely. "I'll just catch up with you later ok? Then we can work out how we're getting to Madison and all that." Kagome gave Sango a slightly dismissing wave goodbye and turned back toward Kikyo who was standing alone in the hall by the classroom door. "What did you want to talk about Kikyo?" Kagome walked up a bit closer to the girl smiling shyly.

Kikyo didn't return the smile though. "I know you're going with Inuyasha and I thought I'd be a good girl by telling you that you're in way over your head before you get your feelings hurt." Kikyo sneered slightly at her before breaking eye contact and turning away wistfully.

Kagome was taken aback by the hostile comment for a moment before situating Kikyo with a confused look. "What are you talking about? It's just a dance, it's not like he asked me to marry him or anything…" Kagome had the feeling that she should go now before Kikyo continued with what she wanted to say, but something rooted her to the place. It's like watching a car crash, you want to desperately look away but no one seems to be capable of doing it.

Kikyo huffed and sent her a look that clearly stated that Kikyo thought Kagome was being simple minded. "It's _not_ just a dance, Kagome." She sighed dramatically before continuing. "If you knew what had happened last year between Inuyasha and I, you'd realize that. He's expecting so much more out of you then you can offer."

Kagome blanched for a moment. The way Kikyo had said that almost made it sound like Inuyasha and Kikyo had moved their relationship a little bit further that night then she had previously thought. As if Kikyo read her mind though, the other girl sneered. "I'm not a slut, Kagome. I didn't mean it like that at all." She ran her hand through her hair for a moment, but continued to look away from Kagome.

Kagome starting switching her weight from one foot to the other anxiously. "So what did you mean then?" She wasn't trying to sound nervous, but her voice was a little higher then she had intentioned.

Kikyo smiled a little. "Well, I met Inuyasha that night." Kikyo gestured for Kagome to come a bit closer, so she did. Kagome walked over to the girl and leaned against the wall beside her. "See, Inuyasha and I had always known each other. We both lived here all our lives; we just never really talked before. To be honest I was never really interested in him before that night, and then afterward I couldn't stop thinking about him." Kikyo twirled a strand of her hair and closed her eyes with another wistful sigh.

"Someone else had asked me to the dance. His name was Naraku, and he had always had a crush on me so when he asked I just agreed. I guess now that I look back on it, I should have seen the warning signs." Kikyo suddenly seemed to snap out of her reverie and looked over and Kagome. "Naraku still goes here, you probably just haven't noticed him yet. But the guy is bad news, so just stay away from him." Kagome was a little surprised by the sudden show of concern from Kikyo, so she just nodded and waited for her to continue with the story.

Kikyo closed her eyes again and put leaned her head back against the wall. "Inuyasha was also going with someone else, probably as friends since neither of the two seemed to like the other that much. I remember that I was uncomfortable with Naraku. He had been drinking with a couple of his rougher friends up in Madison before coming down to the dance and was all riled up. I wasn't having that great of a time with him and he kept giving me strange looks. It was _strange_ to have someone looking at me that intently, and with the alcohol evident on his breath I did what seemed to be the reasonable thing. I told Naraku that I wasn't some whore and I wasn't going to just stick around here so he can stare at me like an old pervert." Kikyo paused for a moment and rubbed her arm thoughtfully before continuing on.

"I was out the gym doors and walking down the 700 hall trying to get to the school parking lot since I had driven myself to the dance. Naraku was too drunk to drive when he showed up at my house. But he wouldn't just take 'no' for an answer. I don't want to blame him for what he tried to do to me when he caught up in the hall. I want to say it was the alcohol, or that his friends had put him up to it. Maybe I just don't like to believe that people can be so _cruel_ to each other on their own." Kikyo licked her lips a bit as if her mouth had dried out. "He grabbed me by the arm and whipped me around, slamming me into the lockers. I should have fought back, but I guess I was shocked. No one had ever man handled me like that before and maybe I thought he would just let go and apologize, saying it was a drunken accident. But he didn't…"

Kikyo winced a little and continued to gently rub her arm. "That's when Inuyasha showed up. Apparently he had seen Naraku stagger out the door after me, and thought he'd follow just in case." Kikyo suddenly let out a little laugh. "Inuyasha may act like a pompous jerk all the time, but he really does care about people. It's like he can't stand to see good people suffer and though he'll never admit it and maybe he'll act like he doesn't really want to help them, in the end he always does." Kagome smiled a little with Kikyo at that. It did sound like something Inuyasha would feel. "So that's how Inuyasha found me. I was pushed up against the lockers begging Naraku to just leave me alone. Inuyasha just snapped. He ripped Naraku off of me and pushed him away. Naraku was so drunk; all he could do was stagger and try not to lose his balance. Inuyasha threatened him and pulled me back down the hall toward the gym again. I was hysterical at this point though, my dress was screwed up and my make-up smeared and I guess he could just tell I didn't want to be seen like that. So instead he pulled me into the girls' bathroom, it was empty since there were a few more of them closer to the gym, and blotted off my ruined mascara and eyeliner while I sat there sniffling like a little kid. Then he helped fix my dress and we both just sat there, on the counters for a few minutes in complete silence, just me sniffling and him breathing. Finally he turned to me and introduced himself. I don't know why but maybe it was just because the silence was broken, I started laughing." Kikyo smiled sweetly for a moment. "We ended up going back to the dance, staying till midnight, then going out to some little place in Madison and talking till early in the morning. Naraku never bothered me as long as Inuyasha was around…"

Kikyo opened up her eyes and looked back at Kagome. "It was almost like right out of the movies, or a book. I've never forgotten how he saved me and I never stopped adoring him after that. I thought maybe my adoration for him would make him forgive me for some of the mistakes I made, I forgave him for everything he ever did wrong in the relationship. But I guess I told you all of that because he might be expected something amazing from that night. He might be expecting an experience that was right out of a movie and I don't want you to go there not knowing his expectations and getting hurt in the end." Kikyo pushed herself off the wall and smiling a little at Kagome. "You're not too bad, you know. But I still adore Inuyasha more then I care for your feelings for him and I won't give up. Maybe we can be friendly rivals then?" Kikyo just waved and left before Kagome could say a word.

She was aware that class had started a while ago and that the halls were completely empty but Kagome didn't feel like going back to class. She was confused beyond belief. Why would Kikyo tell her all that? Maybe the girl really did want to be 'friendly rivals' or maybe she was just trying to manipulate Kagome into thinking that Kikyo and Inuyasha had something rare and special… and she shouldn't get in the way of that. Kagome just couldn't figure that girl out sometimes. She clutched her books to her chest and walked outside into one of the courtyards where she just collapsed into a bench, waiting for second period to be over. She couldn't think of shopping with Sango anymore, that just seemed so trivial.

Kagome never realized that she had fallen asleep outside in the cold until she felt a thick coat being laid across her. Opening her eyes drowsily, Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was sitting on the bench beside her with a small smile. "You're such an idiot you know, falling asleep in the snow with only that flimsy sweater on. You must just want to kill yourself."

She frowned at Inuyasha and hit him lightly on the shoulder before clutching the coat closer to her body. "I talked to Kikyo about last year's dance." She looked at Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye and noticed that the smile had left his face. He looked much more serious now. "Look, I don't know what you're expecting out of me but…"

Inuyasha had just placed a finger to her lips to quiet her. He winked playfully, although his eyes still seemed a little distant. "All that I am expecting out of you Miss Kagome is a little double date with Sango and Miroku and a good, normal time at the dance." He leaned forward so that their foreheads were resting against each other's. Kagome turned scarlet red within a second. "So don't get too flustered. I'm happy just being with you, my new uncoordinated and easily embarrassed friend." He pulled away and Kagome couldn't help feeling slightly disappointed that he had called her a 'friend', but she hadn't really been expecting anything else.

Smiling a little she looked up at him as he stood up and stretched. "Thanks Inuyasha."

He glanced at her and just smirked. "For what?" Before she could answer though he just slipped away, leaving his coat wrapped around her body again. This whole thing began with that coat…

Kagome was able to put Naraku and Kikyo out of her mind long enough to go shopping with Sango. They ended up going to a little local boutique in Madison to get their outfits. Sango had decided on a strapless dress that was very form fitting on the torso, but loosened up as it got lower so she could move easily. It was a gorgeous light blue color that looked like it would fit perfectly with the whole ice theme. Sango was already ranting about ideas to do for hair and make-up.

Kagome also managed to find a dress at the same shop. It was a simple white dress, halter-top with a deep dip in the back ending right at her lower back. The dress's hem was a shorter in the front then in the back and the whole piece looked nice, but not extravagant. She figured it'd be easy for Inuyasha to get something that matched her if she had the neutral white color.

All in all, they had spent only a few hours downtown before they had all the necessities of make-up, accessories, shoes, and so forth. When Kagome finally got home, all she could do was collapse in bed and think over everything that happened that day. She couldn't deny that Kikyo and Inuyasha _did_ have something special and she didn't know what had happened to them but it was over. And Inuyasha really didn't seem to mind that she wasn't secretly a princess, or a damsel in distress. He just wanted to go with regular Kagome, which must count for _something._ She would just have to wait and see how the dance would work out.

Friday seemed to fly by in a blur and before Kagome knew it, she was sitting on a vanity stool in her mother's room while her mom fixed her hair. Kagome had decided to simplify and only wore a dash of eyeliner and a little lip-gloss for makeup. Her mom said blush would be useless since the cold would probably give her cheeks a more natural pinkish tint then any cosmetic could do. The only jewelry she had on was a little silver chain with a silver pendent on the end too. The necklace rested easily on her chest. Since Kagome was a complete klutz, she had opted out of four-inch stilettos and instead wore simple white, lacy one-inch heels instead. She'd probably still fall on her ass, but at least she wouldn't have to fall those extra three inches. Kagome jumped a little when the doorbell rang and shot her mother an anxious look as Korari finished putting her hair in a loose bun, letting a few strands fall and frame her face. Kagome jumped out of the seat and flew to the door, almost tripping over a rug corner and falling. She managed to catch herself though and opened up the door shyly.

Inuyasha was standing on the doorstep and he just smiled at her gently and extended his hand. Grasping her hand in his, he pulled her a little closer and kissed her forehead quickly. Kagome was already fire engine red by the time he pulled back. Inuyasha leaned forward again and whispered gently in her ear. "You look gorgeous." Of course Inuyasha didn't look too bad himself. He had a simple white button up shirt, with the top buttons undone, under a black blazer that fit him perfectly. His hair was still a mess, but it looked adorable and she couldn't imagine what he'd look like if he tried to tame it.

Kagome tried to say something but failed and tried to look away from him so he wouldn't see her blushing so much. Kagome looked back at her mother and noticed she was standing in the doorway smiling gently. "Ok, now you two have fun. But don't drink any alcohol, do any drugs, or get anyone knocked up."

Inuyasha just laughed a bit while Kagome stood there, absolutely traumatized that her mother would even say that out loud. "I'll try not to get Kagome pregnant I promise Ms. Higurashi. I got to admit, it'll be hard since she looks so cute tonight."

Kagome just continued to blush as she hissed at Inuyasha and started to roughly push him out the door. "Don't say that kind of stuff to my _mother_ you idiot! What a first impression!" She glared at him as he just laughed at her while she pushed him off the porch and quickly waved goodbye to her mother. "Stop laughing! I don't see anything funny here…" She pouted a little while Inuyasha just opened up the truck door for her and let her hop in.

That ride to school was probably the least awkward one they had ever experienced. Inuyasha just continued to tease Kagome while she quickly reverted to the antics of a five year old and stuck her tongue out at him and pouted. Sango and Miroku were waiting for them outside the entrance to the gymnasium, which had been decorated over like the rest of the school.

The dance started out normal enough. The gym was packed by the time they stepped through the doors and a lot of people were already dancing on the floor, which had been matted over so that they weren't standing on the cold gymnasium floor. Miroku almost instantly dragged Sango onto the dance floor and Kagome could only hope that he didn't forget the conditions he agreed to and ruin the night. Kagome and Inuyasha even danced a bit, but that's when everything went wrong.

Kagome had gotten thirsty fast. The room was packed with people, she had been dancing, the music was almost too loud, and all of that combined just knocked her out a bit. Inuyasha pulled her off the dance floor and sat her down at one of the tables set up against the wall. "Just sit here a minute, okay bunny? I'll be right back with something to drink…" She had nodded dully and watched him walk off and disappear into the crowd. Kagome let her eyes wander around the room, trying to catch a glimpse of Sango and Miroku but she couldn't find them in the writhing mass on the dance floor.

What she did see was Kikyo though. The girl looked absolutely stunning, Kagome wouldn't even attempt to deny that, and she found herself watching the young woman's progress across the room. Suddenly Kagome realized where Kikyo was going with a sudden drop in her stomach. She watched in almost agonizingly slow motion as Kikyo approached Inuyasha on the other side of the room, grab his arm, spin him around, and lean in for a kiss. The dancing mob seemed to swell suddenly and Kagome found that Inuyasha and Kikyo were suddenly out of sight, but she didn't want to wait around for them to come into view again. Even though Inuyasha had said they were going as friends… somehow she had disillusioned herself that she could ever be more then that. Standing up suddenly, her eyes blurring a bit from tears that she refused to acknowledge were there, Kagome slipped out of the room.

Once outside, Kagome hugged her body against the cold and realized with a wince of agitation that Inuyasha had driven her here. Not really wanting to go inside to find Sango or Miroku, and not wanting to walk home in the freezing cold, at night, in heels and a formal dress Kagome just started to wander aimlessly. This _was_ Kikyo and Inuyasha's night… how could she have tried to forget that? Kikyo had even warned her that she wasn't going to just give up without a fight, whether Inuyasha drove her to the dance or not. But no matter how much rationalizing Kagome tried to do, she still felt particularly hurt by the situation. She hadn't meant to look at Inuyasha as more then a friend, she had never meant to have false expectations about tonight, but things just seemed to be _happening._

Without really knowing when she got there, Kagome found herself at the iced over skate park across the street from the high school. She could still here the gentle throbbing of the music across the snowy landscape and hoped bitterly that all the _happy couples_ were having a good time. Stalking over to the gate and slipping inside, Kagome walked over to one of the ramps. She ended up slipping along the way and twisting her ankle as she fell. Glaring at the iced ground, Kagome cursed quietly to herself and hobbled the rest of the way to the ramp. Finally reaching it, she sat down on the edge, with her back to the school, with a sigh.

It felt almost like she had been there forever, starring at the cloudy sky, wondering if maybe it would clear up enough for her to see the stars when she heard the crunching of ice underfoot behind her. She didn't bother to turn around to see who it was when she felt something slide onto her shoulders. "It's freezing outside, you're sitting on an iced over ramp, and you're wearing a thin backless dress. You really are trying to freeze yourself to death aren't you?" Kagome didn't respond, only hugged the black blazer closer to her. "Mind telling me why you disappeared without telling me?" Inuyasha sat down beside her, he looked very serious for once as he studied her face.

Kagome just looked away from him and down at her shoes, which were letting a lot of cold air freeze her toes by now. "I thought Kikyo and you wouldn't want to be interrupted."

She sounded a lot bitterer then she had originally intended to and noticed Inuyasha wince out of the corner of his eye. "Kagome let me explain…" His voice was soft and pleading as he scooted a little closer to her.

She just flinched away from him. "Explain what? You made it perfectly clear that we're just friends. I wasn't… I wasn't expecting anything more then that." Kagome bit her bottom lip and tried not to look at Inuyasha since she was still a little bleary eyed from when she almost cried before.

Inuyasha suddenly gripped her chin though and forced her to look up at him. He was so close now Kagome couldn't look away. "Kagome, the thing I had with Kikyo is _over_. I've moved on, she just can't right now though. She's stuck in the past and no matter what I say… nothing seems to chase her away from me. I can't wait around for her to move on too Kagome. I didn't kiss her I pushed her away Kagome. I don't love her." Inuyasha dropped his violet eyes for a moment and seemed to be at a loss for what he wanted to say. But since words failed him he did the only thing that seemed to make sense at the time. Inuyasha leaned in, still holding onto Kagome's chin gently, and kissed her.

"I don't love _her._" Kagome could feel his breath against her lips as he drew away just far enough so he could speak. "I don't love anyone right now… but I might be falling for this new girl I just met…" He looked into her eyes and winked slightly. "Even though she's a clumsy emotional wreck."

A/N: All right, chapter 8 is FINALLY up. I apologize now for the long wait ahead of you to chapter 9, it's not my fault I have to visit family. And review please, come on people it's the holiday season, the season for giving. So I gave you guys an update so how about give me some good reviews as a holiday present?


	9. Winter Away

Frostbite

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, it's probably the longest wait for an update I've ever had… I don't know what else to say. Sorry again. Also I am apologizing ahead of time for the shortness of this chapter. But I thought something was better then nothing, and it's just a filler chapter so we can go on nice and neatly through next two or three chapters.

Chapter Nine- Winter Away

"_The sense of the world is short,_

_Long and various the report,_

_To love and be beloved;_

_Men and gods have not outlearned it,_

_And how oft soe'er they've turned it,_

'_Tis not to be improved."_

Eros by Ralph Waldo Emerson 

Kagome glanced in the mirror and groaned a little at the dark circles under her eyes. She splashed some more lukewarm water on her face hoping that when she wiped it dry this time some miracle would have occurred and she would be shining like a fresh spring morning. No such luck though, dark circles still glared at her as if they were secretly mocking her. Giving up the quest for circle free eyes, Kagome walked back into her room and settled on the bed.

The winter dance symbolized much more than a shift in relationships or a fanciful break in school monotony. The winter dance symbolized an end to the semester. Winter break had officially started, which means Kagome wouldn't have to face Kikyo at school. That alone made everything right in the world. It also meant she wouldn't have to face Inuyasha in their daily, awkward rides to school. Unfortunately, Kagome couldn't see much changing in Hemlock, Wisconsin. Maybe it was a form of denial but Kagome refused to treat Inuyasha any differently after their late night, skate park romance. Inuyasha seemed to share the sentiment about that night because he didn't even bother to ask what she was doing over the break, call her, or drop by just to say hi. He lived so close Kagome couldn't think of an excuse for his behavior except that he might not really give a damn about her. He might have just changed his mind.

Kagome let out a frustrated sigh and hugged a pillow to her chest, trying to squeeze all the frustration out into an inanimate object instead of snapping and punching someone in the face. It was either the pillow or the first person to say one word to her that had to deal with the emotionally unstable girl, and Kagome figured that the pillow was probably a much safer bet. Hitting a random stranger on the street would probably get her in a bit of trouble.

What a jerk… what kind of guy says he likes a girl and then completely ignores her the next second? A jerk, that's the kind of guy that does that. And Inuyasha is most certainly that kind of guy. Kagome blinked a bit and flopped down onto her back so she could stare up at the ceiling. Maybe Inuyasha wasn't over Kikyo. Maybe he had lied to spare her feelings during the dance and something really had sparked between Inuyasha and Kikyo that night. It wasn't completely out of the question. Kagome wouldn't put it past Kikyo to kiss Inuyasha. In fact, the more that she thought about her memories of the dance the more it seemed likely that Kikyo would kiss him. And Inuyasha was such an egocentric person that maybe he would want to be around Kikyo cause she acts like he's a god. Someone like Inuyasha that seems to think of himself as a god would probably like having a girl around that agreed with him. Kagome wasn't that girl…

Well why should she care what the two of them might be doing this very instant? It certainly wasn't her business if they were talking… or hugging… maybe cuddling… or even kissing. No, it wasn't her business at all and she didn't care at all either. Oh god, she really is a bad liar isn't she? Of course she cared! If she didn't care, she wouldn't be squeezing the stuffing out of a pillow and sulking in her room (which has to be at least twenty below zero right now, cause her fingernails were going to start turning blue any minute now). She was startled out of her pointless thoughts when the telephone rang. She glared at the phone for a moment, hoping that maybe she could intimidate it into shutting up and allowing her to wallow in her misery in peace. No such luck, the heinous thing continued to ring. Kagome reached over and picked up the receiver, cradling it against her ear.

"Hello, this is Kagome." She muttered monotonously into the receiver. Kagome hated picking up the phone because it was never for her. None of her old friends ever called the house phone, and she didn't readily hand out her phone number to people here. She barely knew anybody. It wasn't as if she stood bundled up outside of school handing out pamphlets that said 'My name is Kagome and I am new here. Call me at this number'.

"Hey Kagome, don't sound so depressed. You're making me feel unwanted." Kagome sat upright and smiled a bit as she recognized the sarcastic, young woman's voice over the telephone. "What are you doing sitting at home moping?"

Kagome smiled a little at the tone of voice. It was obvious Sango was making fun of her a bit, but Kagome didn't really mind. It was better then thinking about Inuyasha and Kikyo making out in some dark, secluded corner. Oh there she goes again thinking of them! She was hopeless, utterly hopeless. "I didn't choose to be sitting here for my winter break." The Kagome added, more as an afterthought, "and I am _not_ moping!" Unfortunately the last statement didn't come out sounding like righteous indignation, more like defensively pouting. Which wasn't the emotion she was going for. "So why are you calling me, Sango?" Kagome just prayed that Sango missed the whole 'I am moping cause I am a pathetic human being but I was kind of hoping you wouldn't know I was sulking' thing.

Luckily Sango didn't dwell on the fact and went straight to the heart of the matter, why she had called. "Well, my family rents a small cabin out near the mountain and since you're obviously not doing anything important this break I thought you might want to join Miroku, Inuyasha, and me there." The sentence came out rushed and Kagome was under the distinct impression that Sango didn't want her to fully absorb the fact that she mentioned Miroku and Inuyasha, and left out any mention of parental guidance.

Kagome played with the phone's cord for a moment before thinking about a reply. Since the mountain wasn't that far away her mother wouldn't complain, but her mom wasn't the problem. Hadn't she spent the better part of the evening complaining and debating about the 'Inuyasha issue'? She definitely didn't feel prepared to be trapped in an old, cold mountain cabin with Inuyasha for a couple weeks. There were just so many obvious things that could go wrong. Like what would happen if they didn't have any electricity and there was a sudden snowstorm and all their firewood was buried and they had to cuddle for warmth? Actually… the blizzard wouldn't even need to happen for that situation to arise. Kagome wouldn't be the least bit surprised if Miroku cut the electricity and hid all the firewood if it meant having a chance to cuddle with Sango. And where would that leave her? Exactly, that would be she would freeze to death or suffer through that egomaniac's, Inuyasha's, embrace. "I don't know about this Sango…" Her voice trailed off lamely. She couldn't tell Sango that she didn't really want to go because of the awkwardness between Inuyasha and herself and she had no other excuse for refusing the invitation.

"Don't worry about a thing Kagome. The cabin is a little small I really can't deny that. It only has two bedrooms. But the guys can bunk together in one room and we can share the other. Plus the doors have locks. After the first winter break I spent there with Miroku, I decided the place needed to be a bit more secure. Plus each room has two twin beds. It will be just fine." Kagome was about to respond to that, but Sango cut her off. Maybe it was better that way since she still couldn't think of a good excuse for not going. "Come on Kagome, I'm always all alone up there with the guys. It would be so perfect if I could have a girl up there with me so I'm not completely surrounded by testosterone all day, every day. Please." Sango's voice sounded to sincere… and so whiny when she hurried through the last phrase.

Kagome bit her lip gently, a habit she does when she is either nervous or being rather indecisive. She could spend her winter break at home with a mother who would probably be working the whole time and a bothersome younger brother or snowboarding with Sango, a pervert, and a complete jerk in a winter retreat. She had been practicing really hard lately with Sango's old snowboard too and was eager to see if she could last more then five minutes on her feet on an actual slope. Kagome relented. "When are we leaving?"

Kagome could hear Sango trying to muffle a victorious laugh on the other side of the phone. That manipulative teenage girl. Kagome almost had a mind to refuse the offer of a fun winter break just so she could actually say 'no' to Sango once in her life. But Sango decided to speak up first. "I knew you wouldn't leave me to the dogs, Kagome! We are leaving as soon as possible. I just have to talk to the guys first; you know make sure that they know that we're leaving. I'll call you right back after I get all the messy details worked out. You won't regret this Kagome!" There was a quick decisive click then the dialing tone sounded before Kagome could have even said goodbye.

Placing the phone back on the nightstand, Kagome was under the impression that Sango wasn't as terrified of spending the break alone with the guys as she had shamelessly hinted at before. Manipulative… And Kagome did have the distinct feeling that she would regret agreeing to this whole scheme. Kagome could think of at least one possible way to get out of this without upsetting Sango. It was worth a try.

Swinging her legs over the bed, Kagome winced as her bare toes brushed the cold wooden floor. Note to Self: Buy some more carpets. She stood up and scampered to where her slippers lay discarded a few feet away. Sliding her feet into the fuzzy warmth of her white, bunny slippers (ears and all) Kagome headed upstairs. Kagome's mother should be in the kitchen preparing dinner about now and her last resort was the chance that her mother might not approve of such a venture. In fact, most mothers would definitely consider this a bad idea. Maybe her mother wouldn't think it was acceptable for a young woman like Kagome, merely a high school girl, to spend two weeks alone in a cabin without any parental supervision within miles with two teenage guys.

Kagome found her mother exactly where she thought she would be. Kagome was facing her mother's back as the older woman hummed and stirred something on the stove. Kagome nervously cleared her throat to attract her mother's attention. "Mom," Her mother stopped stirring the mystery meal in the saucer and glanced over her shoulder at Kagome. Deciding that she should just jump right into the explanation, Kagome started before her mother could say anything. "Sango just called me mom, and she asked if I wanted to spend the break with her. Her family rents a cabin out near the mountain and Sango is staying there over the break alone with two completely irresponsible and hormone driven guys without any parents or responsible adults within miles. She asked if I wanted to come too and even out the numbers." Kagome smirked a bit on the inside. No sane parent on this planet would agree to that.

"Sure honey, have fun. I'll let you go since you were being so honest to me and I'm sure it won't be nearly that bad. I trust you, just make sure you keep your cell phone on you at all times and call to check up with me at least once everyday." Her mother turned away from her and back to the now bubbling concoction in the saucer as Kagome's jaw hit the floor. What the hell… "Will you be leaving soon, Kagome? I want you to pick up your room a bit before you go."

It is official… her mother probably wouldn't even care if someone raped her as long as the person involved told her the truth and was incredibly polite about the whole ordeal. It must be because she's a lawyer. That couldn't be the reason. If anything she should be stricter just because she hears what happens to oh, I don't know, GIRLS THAT STAY ALONE IN MOUNTAINS WITH MEN! "I don't know yet. Sango has to call up the completely irresponsible guys first who are probably out buying alcohol so when they get us alone in the cabin, they can get us drunk too. She said she would call back when she finds out the rest of the details."

"Oh dear, don't be so dramatic. In a small town like this there is no way those boys would get away with a fake license. Everyone knows each other. Unless they go to Madison first of course. Besides, I trust you honey. Just don't drink anything that has been opened before." Kagome let out a little sigh. What was wrong with this picture?

Without another feeble attempt at having her mother put her under lock and key for the break, Kagome turned out of the kitchen and heading back downstairs into her basement bedroom (that was still below freezing) to start packing. Sango seemed eager to leave as soon as she could and Kagome didn't want to be dragged out of the house before she got a chance to pack everything she could possibly need, including a space heater just in case the electricity magically gives out.

And Kagome was correct about Sango being overly eager to head out. Just a few hours later Kagome got a call from her saying that the estimated leaving time would be tomorrow morning. Both the guys were already packed and ready since they had been doing this cabin thing for the past few years. It had turned into a bit of a tradition between the close friends. That would explain why Sango's mother allowed them to go out like that. And it made Kagome feel a bit better that she was being included since it seems that Kikyo had never been invited to go, even when she had been dating Inuyasha. This gave Kagome a sick sense of satisfaction.

But Kagome didn't sleep well that night. She tossed and turned throughout the whole evening and never slept for more then an hour at a time. For some reason, the thought that she _was_ going to regret her decision to tag along, even though Sango assured her that she was going to have a great time, kept her awake. So much could go wrong… But Kagome tried not to dwell on that thought too much and eventually did fall asleep around four in the morning.

She found herself being woken up by the blast of a car's horn early in the morning. Kagome groaned as the second sounding of the horn screeched out at her while she stumbled out of her bed. She was already regretting this.

A/N: Once again, I am so sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. Only around four/five pages, I should be ashamed of myself. But I'm not; cause short is better then nothing. Plus this is just a filler chapter so that the next few will run smoothly without too many loose ends. So please, please leave a few reviews and tell me that you don't hate me too much. I do feel kind of guilty about the wait…


	10. Tempest

Frostbite

By: SaveagexGarden

Chapter Ten- Tempest

"_Why, temptation, must I give in to thee,  
Why fight then fall beneath your cursed grip,  
Lost in moment's madness, pleasure see,  
The instant of my strength weakness, one slip?_

Why, temptation, must your long shadow play  
Strange yearnings unseen on my cleansed mind -  
Renew thyself in death for thy new day  
On one who replete to you's now blind?

Temptation, I have this quarrel with you -  
Your peace is but a pause before you strike ;  
And worse, before my mortal pace is through  
I fear with me you'll do just as you like.  
For I am foolish, proud, and not so strong:

Temptation - with me you can do no wrong."

- Unknown author

Kagome rubbed her eyes as she absently flipped through clothes in her closet. Another honk from the car outside managed to resonate down to the freezing basement, but she didn't attempt to hurry up at all. They could wait fifteen more minutes for all she cared. They could wake up her mother with that blasted horn for all she cared as well. What kind of mother lets her emotionally unstable teenage daughter go off into the wild with two hormone-driven teenage boys and absolutely no parental supervision? The car horn sounded again as she slipped into a pair of jeans and a long red sweater with pockets sewn into the front. "I'm coming already!" She cried out in frustration, even though they probably couldn't hear her at all. Quickly slipping into her boots, Kagome grabbed her bags and started up the slim stairs. 

When she reached the kitchen, Kagome noticed that her mother leaning against a counter sipping some coffee absent-mindedly. She glanced out the screen door at the beat-up truck stalling in the driveway. Surprisingly, Sango was in the driver's seat instead of Inuyasha. Kagome could only guess it was because Sango knew the way there better then Inuyasha, but she didn't currently have a car. Kagome turned back to her mother who was still nonchalantly sipping her caffeine infested drink. "I'll give you a call when we get there if you want me to, okay mom?" Kagome turned to the door and said a brief, "Bye." Over her should at her mother.

As she reached out for the chilled door handle, her mother spoke up. "Be safe Kagome. I trust you, which is the only reason why I am letting you do this and I'm starting to regret my decision… but I want you to be happy up here so I don't want to shelter you like a child. Just don't misuse my trust, all right?" Korari glanced at Kagome over the rim of her coffee mug before glancing apprehensively at the truck outside.

Kagome bit her lip lightly and nodded. "Don't worry about a thing mom. I'll be fine, I was just exaggerating a bit yesterday." She sent her mother a small reassuring smile. The Kagome pushed the door open and gingerly stepped down the three slippery stairs. It would be miserable to spend her whole break on the couch just because she slipped down her own side-door stairs and broke an ankle or two. One she reached the relative mushy, sticky safety of the snow Kagome quickly stepped toward the black automobile and tossed her bags into the bed of the truck with the other suitcases and hopped around to the passenger side door.

Sango smiled at her when Kagome opened the passenger door. "Took you long enough, Kagome. Well come on, hop in. We want to get there as fast as we can, you know so we can have more time on the mountain." Kagome noticed that Sango was indeed driving the car while Miroku lounged in the passenger seat. He looked half asleep as if Sango and marched into his room, dragged him out of bed, and just threw him into the truck that morning. While she was thinking this, his head rolled to the side while he nodded off to sleep for a moment. Inuyasha was stretched out in the backseat; his eyes were unfocused as one of his fingers drew lazy circles in the fog on the read windshield. With the obvious exception of Sango, who was practically bouncing in anticipation, they all looked as tired and Kagome felt.

"I would get in Sango, but Inuyasha is taking up the whole backseat like he owns the place." Kagome heard Inuyasha mutter something about the truck being _his_ so technically he did own the whole place, but she chose to completely ignore him. "Can't Miroku move to the back seat with Inuyasha and I can just have the passenger seat?" Kagome sent Sango a pleading look. She didn't want to be stuck in the backseat for a couple of hours with Inuyasha right now.

Sango was about to reply when Inuyasha, who was not as out of it as he had originally seemed, cut her off. "What Kagome? You go from kissing me in a park to not even wanting to look at me? You are quite the hypocrite. Or maybe you just got what you wanted out of me and decided to move on to some other groveling boy." His voice sounded disdainful and distant. Kagome stiffened a bit as his hand slid down the window and landed with a dull thud in his lap as he sat up, removing his legs from the other seat. Then he patted the now vacant spot next to him, looking Kagome right in the eye with a smirk. 

Kagome recovered from basically being called a man-eater and crossed her arms over her chest, all the while glaring at Inuyasha. "You're on to talk about being hypocritical. What do you have to say about kissing me, cause you kissed me so abruptly, not the other way around, and then not even speaking to me afterward? What, do I not kiss as well as Kikyo? Should I have used some tongue to keep you interested? Would you have bothered to even say a 'hello' to me then?" Kagome's voice was as icy as the weather. 

"As much as I normally love hearing about scandalous activities going on in skate parks at night, this conversation has taken a turn for the worst. You just managed to kill my mood. Now sit down Kagome, you're letting all the cold air in plus Sango-dearest is in a hurry." Miroku smiled charmingly at Kagome, but made no move to change seats as Sango hissed to him something about 'stop calling me dearest'. He obviously wanted to sit next to Sango. With a defeated sigh, Kagome crawled into the back seat and sat down next to Inuyasha who refused to even look at her. This was an absolutely brilliant idea. 

Miroku was back asleep within minutes of leaving Kagome's driveway and Sango was completely absorbed in whatever music she was pumping into her ears through her ipod, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha in awkward, stubborn silence. After half an hour of unsettling silence, Kagome prepared herself to swallow her pride and break the silence for sanity's sake, but Inuyasha beat her to it. "Look, I'm sorry okay?" His voice was low and the sentence was grumbled out in a half rushed tone of voice, but Kagome heard it clearly.

"You're actually sorry?" Her voice sounded incredulous and she was sure one of her eyebrows raised in a classic movie-star shocked manner.

Inuyasha turned to her sharply and snapped. "That's what I said, didn't I? Don't try to make me say it again cause I won't." He crossed his arms and sulked like a little kid. Kagome, who was on the verge of actually thinking Inuyasha was a mature human being for a moment, rolled her eyes and glanced out the window. It was true what they said in health class about girls maturing faster then guys.

It was a different road; she knew that deep down inside. This was not the same road that her family had taken to get into Hemlock for the first time. She had actually not been on that road since she had moved up north, but the road looked the same. Snow covered farmland stretched over slumping hills to the horizon, occasionally dotted by the sickening classic Christmas thicket. Kagome smiled a bit when she saw a solitary turkey duck into the bushes beside the road and idly wondered if the stupid beast really did have a death wish lurking around the road like it seemed to enjoy doing. It probably wasn't the same turkey though, maybe this one was smarter and that's why it went into the bushes and not into the road unlike her Thanksgiving friend from the move to Hemlock. It was almost funny to think back onto that road trip now. She never imagined that she would make any friends in her new town or be at least semi-satisfied with life here in the snow. As much as she hated to admit it, she had adjusted to the routine here with very few difficulties, except for being frozen all the time; it was as if she had lived here forever. Kagome continued to stare out the window listlessly. 

Kagome didn't know exactly when it happened because the last thing she remembered clearly was starring blindly out the window at the far-reaching expanse of snow, but she started to fall asleep as the truck bounced around on the ice cracked pavement. Her head lulled back and landed on Inuyasha's shoulder with a gentle nudge. In her half-asleep state, Kagome almost expected a rough push from Inuyasha to dislodge her from his body, but instead a firm arm wrapped itself around her shoulders and pulled her a bit closer. It was warmer next to him. A finger started to lazily rub circles on her arm, over the red fabric of her sweater, as Inuyasha whispered something she didn't quite catch in her ear. Then Kagome was asleep.

She was awakened two ours later by the uncomfortable lurch of the truck as it hit a pothole right as a gust of wind caught the truck on it's left side. Sango muttered a few curses under her breath while Kagome attempted to sit up. Inuyasha's arm discreetly unwound itself from her body. She stole a quick glance at him but Inuyasha's focus was on the weather outside. A small frown tugged at the corner of his lips. Now Kagome noticed that it did look like it was getting stormy outside. "What's going on Sango?" Kagome muttered in a sleep-filled voice as she sat up a bit more and rubbed her eyes. Miroku was also awake now, but Kagome couldn't tell if he had woken up before or after her. 

Sango glanced at Kagome over her shoulder and grimaced slightly. "We hit some bad weather just a little while ago. If this keeps up, by the time the storm is gone it'll be too late to go onto any of the slopes unless we feel like just risking the threat of running headlong into a pine tree on a dark mountain pass at night." Sango sounded sickened by the idea that they may have to wait until tomorrow to start snowboarding even after all the rushing they did that morning. 

The two guys were unusually quiet, but Kagome was under the impression that they were more upset about waking up early for nothing then the actual snowboarding delay. Kagome had a completely different thought on her mind. She was replaying her fears from last night about being stuck in a cabin during a blizzard and having to cuddle for warmth. The logical part of her reasoned that this was definitely not a blizzard or Sango would have pulled over and Sango was probably completely prepared for a blizzard at the cabin so she would never have to bunk with Miroku under any circumstance. But the irrational side of Kagome was far louder then her rational side. She couldn't decide whether she wanted the blizzard or not in the first place. On one hand, now that she had slept curled up in Inuyasha's side she kind of liked the idea of cuddling with him some more. One the other hand though, he was still acing a bit cold around her and they had had that little argument this morning. Plus he was refusing to make eye contact with her now that she was awake and sitting on her side of the car. Maybe he only liked her when she was silent and asleep? 

Kagome was too busy imagining scenarios in her head to notice that the truck and stopped and the others were getting out. She was jerked back to reality literally when Inuyasha leaned over, unbuckled her seatbelt, and tugged her out of the truck in one quick movement. Kagome let out a small cry of surprise at the unexpected yank, but righted herself before the landed face first into the snow. Inuyasha was still holding onto her arm though, so he might have caught her before she fell or he could have dropped her. "Damn girl, can't you stay focused for five minutes?" Inuyasha said in a teasing tone. Kagome as about to snap back at him, but restrained herself when she noticed his small, not-quite-there smile. Maybe one argument was enough for today.

"If you two are quite finished flirting, can we get all this tuff inside? The storm is picking up." Sango tossed Inuyasha's suitcase at him as she said this. Miroku and her were already pulling everything out of the truck as quick as hey possibly could, although Miroku was still a little sluggish from having to wake up so early and sleeping in a bumpy truck. They weren't joking about the storm getting worse though. Flurries whipped around Kagome getting little flakes of snow entangled in her hair where they slowly melted. She was also suddenly very aware of how cold her limbs were and where exactly Sango had pulled over.

The truck sat on and old, cracked driveway that wound its way up to the classic wooden cabin. The outside of the cabin was composed of dark, snowy logs stacked one on top of the other with a few frosted windows scattered about. It appeared to be a one-story building with a very steep roof that was completely white from the snowdrifts forming on the slopes. On the same porch was a large pile of wood, cut and ready for the fireplace. Kagome quickly grabbed her luggage and followed the other three towards the cabin as the shill started to seep into her clothes. She tried desperately not to slip on the icy ground and thoroughly embarrass herself.

Upon reaching the front door, Kagome threw herself into the hallway inside expecting that instant feeling of warmth that one gets when entering a house after spending awhile playing out in the snow. Unfortunately the inside of the cabin was just as cold as the outside air, minus the wind chill. "Sango, this place is freezing!" Kagome managed to wail out through chattering teeth.

Miroku appeared from around the corner instead of Sango though. He flashed her one of his brilliant smiles and pulled her suitcase from her hands. "Sorry about the cold, Kagome. Sango is turning on the heater right now and as soon as we get everything settled inside, Inuyasha and I will grab some wood and get the fireplace going. I'll just show you to Sango and your room for now." He took one step backward and motioned for her to follow him before turning around and walking off with her suitcase.

Kagome let out a small sigh and practically cried when she noticed a puff of air rise in front of her. It was cold enough to see her own breath, but she still followed Miroku deeper into the house. Fortunately the house was a bit warmer as she went further away from the front door, but not by much. Kagome let out a frustrated moan and watched her breath rise again. "I thought I'd be used to this type of weather by now! It's been months…" She shoved her hands into her sweater's pockets for warmth as Miroku led her into a small, cozy room with two twin beds and a couple other dressers and furnishings.

"Thanks Miroku." Kagome said with a genuine smile as he exited the room to start up the fireplace. A moment after Miroku left, Sango slipped into the room too. Kagome had already started to toss her things into a dresser and barely glanced up when Sango shut the door behind her. "Hey Sango." Kagome said as she started to put the last of her things into the drawer. 

"Hey" Sango said in response as she fell onto one of the twin beds and watched Kagome unpack. She flipped over onto her back and let out a slow sigh. Kagome turned to Sango, waiting for her to say something else. She didn't have to wait long. "Sorry about the weather. The news said it's be cloudy but nothing about storms at all."

Kagome just shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I'm in no rush to make a fool out of myself in front of everyone again." Kagome finished unpacking and took a seat next to Sango on the bed. "Is there something else bothering you?"

For a moment Kagome thought Sango might not answer her. Sango was just starring at the plain, cream colored ceiling intensely and licking her lips/ "It's about Miroku…" She drawled off for a moment as Kagome sat up a bit more and turned toward Sango. Kagome lived for this kind of stuff. She read Jane Austen religiously and could smell a good troubled, romantic plot a mile away. Maybe that's why she kept imagining Kikyo and Inuyasha together. Its as if their whole relationship was spewed out of a dime store romance. 

"What about Miroku?" Kagome feigned an innocent, naïve voice as if she had no clue they were secretly in love with each other, but Sango was too headstrong to admit to it and Miroku didn't know how to approach Sango because he had never felt so intensely about another woman in his life before now so in his fear of denial, he reverted to his perverted tactics in an obvious attempt to protect his truly fragile heart from the pain of rejection from his one true love. But of course Sango would be upset if she knew Kagome had seen through her all along.

"I don't know what to do about that damned pervert! If he feels me up one more time I'll… I'll kill him!" Sango growled out fiercely. "What does he take me for? How can that man think I will just fall in love with him cause he smiles at me and compliments me all the time then feels me up?" Sango got up and stomped out of the room, leaving Kagome dazed and confused.

"What just happened?" Kagome muttered to herself, starring at Sango's now vacant spot. Maybe she needed to stop jumping to conclusions like that. Thinking for a moment, Kagome shook her head. No, she was right about her friends' troubled romance… Sango just needed to realize it too. 

An old clock hung over the wall opposite of Kagome's bed. The simple, circular object indicated that it was still fairly early in the day. It was only a little after ten o'clock, not even lunchtime yet. But Kagome could still hear the hiss of wind as it swept over the steep, tin roof and the noise was increasing. If anything the storm was gaining momentum, building itself up. She continued to stare blankly at the clock, which slowly ticked off the seconds, and considered the group lucky that they had left so early. Sure, they were going to be stuck inside the cabin together, but at least they managed to get off the road before the worst of the storm had hit. 

She was startled out of her thoughts when someone knocked on the open doorframe. Glancing to her right, Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was leaning against the frame watching her in an absent-minded manner. His eyes seemed glossy, hazed over and his mouth was slack instead of the typical scowl or smirk. He was simply just there, no particular emotion at all. "What do you want?" Kagome snapped irritably as his blank stare and silence started to innerve her. Kagome's harsh tone seemed to snap Inuyasha out of whatever reverie he had been so absorbed in. He pushed himself off the doorframe and stood erect as Kagome stood up too. She didn't want to give Inuyasha any advantage by letting Inuyasha stare down at her while she meekly looked up at him. Sure, he was still quite a few inches taller then she was, but with him a few feet away from her it barely made a difference. Still Inuyasha hadn't replied yet. His eyes were in focus; his full, pale red lips were in a firm line, and he was standing straight now but he hadn't said a word. "Well?" Kagome pressed impatiently.

Inuyasha took a few decisive steps forward, closing the distance, as Kagome took one feeble step back. He was now no more then a few inches away from her body, and unfortunately unless she wanted to stare at his chest all day long Kagome had to look up to meet his eyes. Kagome swallowed nervously, somehow suddenly shy. Her legs felt like jello and it seemed a miracle that the complex mush of muscles, tendons, and bones could keep her from collapsing. His eyes were just so deep she could lose herself in them as silly and sentimental as that sounded. He leaned in closer and his eyes seemed to get larger. She couldn't look away even if she desperately wanted to. She didn't want to look away though; she didn't want him to look away. She wanted to feel like it was only the two of them and that she was the only one in the world. She wanted to feel loved and important so desperately hat is blocked out all rational thought. Yes, she wanted him to kiss her.

But he didn't kiss her. She was faintly aware that Miroku had called his name somewhere in the cabin and that she had blinked. She had broken that eye contact and suddenly the world wasn't theirs anymore. He shifted his body and glanced at the open door behind him. No one was there; Miroku must have called for him from the guys' room or from the common room. Inuyasha took a step backward before turning to look at Kagome who must have looked like a doe caught in headlights. "Sorry about that too…" Inuyasha muttered, mumbling the words. "I just came in here to tell you that we were going to eat lunch early since Sango is a lunatic and wouldn't let anyone eat breakfast." He flashed Kagome a weak smirk, trying to grab onto some thread of the normal. 

Kagome nodded weakly, also trying to drag herself out of her stupor and resume her normal attitude. Why was she upset at him again? "So I guess she storm isn't going to die down anytime soon." Kagome said this as more of a statement then a question. She allowed a small smile to grace the lips Inuyasha was mere centimeters from kissing. 

Inuyasha returned the smile with his typical hybrid smirk/smile. "Yea, the storm is getting worse by the minute. Sango is completely put out by the whole ordeal, even though we're going to be here for a while." His voice had regained the arrogant tone now. "But you're probably pretty happy about the storm, huh?"

Kagome frowned a bit. "Why would I be happy being stuck in a cabin with you?" She smiled a bit, happy to be mocking him instead of going weak in the knees over him.

Inuyasha just laughed lightly as he started to make his way out of the room. "Cause you have one less day of embarrassing yourself out there on the slopes." He grabbed the doorframe and swung around to face her, a teasing smirk plastered on his face. "Oh yea, and don't even try to deny the fact that you adore the idea of being trapped alone in the woods with me. I mean, what girl wouldn't love that?"

He managed to duck out of the doorway with a short laugh as Kagome chucked one of her boots at him. "You arrogant asshole! Who would ever want to even be in the same room as you!" Kagome yelled after him. Jerk… who would ever want to kiss that monster. She certainly wouldn't even dream about it. Kikyo could have him for all she cared. Kagome let out a little sigh and set her other boot beside her bed. Then she walked over and retrieved the other boot, setting it beside the other one. Then she left the room to meet the others for their early lunch. It was almost eleven o'clock now. Had long had they stood starring at each other?

Kagome walked down the hall, not really knowing where she was going but following the sound of her friends' voices. Kagome walked through the wooden arch into the common room where Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha sat waiting for her before they started to dig into their lunch of turkey sandwiches and chips. 

The rest of the day went by smoothly inside the warm cabin as the fireplace crackled and the storm outside raged fiercely. Kagome was never caught alone with Inuyasha again. The group of four stayed together in the stuffily warm common room sitting at the table playing cards or just talking. As the night dragged on, the storm quieted and they could no longer hear the tin roof roaring or the wind knocking on all the doors and windows. Finally the sun set and the weather outside was silent, but no one was really in the mood to start snowboarding so late. Instead they gathered around the small television and popped in a movie. 

Miroku had already fallen asleep on the couch during the end of the movie and Sango seemed about ready to collapse as well. The space around the television didn't have much furniture. Besides the couch, which Miroku and Sango occupied in their content exhaustion, was just one other plush chair. Inuyasha had allowed Kagome to have that last chair. Kagome had curled up in the chair instead of letting her legs dangle over the side so Inuyasha could sit in front of the chair and lean against it during the movie. Sango succumbed to sleep and let her body rest against Miroku's steadily rising and falling chest.

Kagome closed her eyes and was completely prepared to join her other two friends in sleep, but she was interrupted. One arm slipped under her torso and the other arm hooked under her knees and pulled her body off the chair and into a firm chest. Kagome's eyes fluttered open and starred up into his face, blurred by grogginess. "Inuyasha?" The loose, cotton fabric of his shirt muffled her voice. 

Inuyasha carried Kagome down the hall toward her bedroom, leaving Sango and Miroku curled up together on the couch as the fire in the fireplace turned to embers. "You'll be more comfortable in bed then on that chair." He whispered quietly as he slipped through the open door frame and nudged the door closed behind him. "Besides I don't want you to try and get out of snowboarding tomorrow by complaining about stiff muscles from sleeping in the fetal position on a chair." He smiled down at her faintly, not a full-fledged smile but a hint of one. Kagome smiled too as Inuyasha set her down in bed and tucked her in. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, letting his fingers move her hair out of her face. "Good night Kagome."

A/N: I am sorry about the long, long delay, but this chapter is **8 pages** long, but I didn't go back and re-read this chapter after having typed it up so I apologize for any grammatical errors. I was just so thrilled to finally be publishing the chapter. I ended up having to write his chapter between seeing my boyfriend and the Georgia graduation tests. It's been a hassle, but I think I managed to pull out a well-written chapter. Oh, and I am also currently writing a new story, I don't know if I will put it out sometime this week or wait till I finish this story but I want to write it while I'm still excited about the idea. It will be based off a book I just finished called Repossession by A.M. Jenkins. It's a really quick read; I ended up finished the 200-page book in under 24 hours, but it was very cute. I hope you guys will check out that story too when I publish it. **Please review!**


	11. Being Cynical Right Now

Frostbite

Frostbite

By: SavagexGarden

Ok, this was an Author's Note. But I just figured out the hard way that FanFiction messes up your reviews if you delete these things, so I'll just keep it here... Now I won't get any reviews for my next chapter cause of that stupid deleted author's note from like november! That's completely unfair.


	12. Progress

Frostbite

Frostbite

By: SavagexGarden

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters

A/N: I'm so sorry for the unforgivably long wait. This past month has just been basically hell. But I'm updating now I haven't forgotten the story. This is not nearly as long as the last chapter, but I don't think it's a filler at all. I hope you all like it, even if it's a bit short. But this is a fluff chapter, just a heads up.

Chapter Eleven- Progress

"_I have learned not to worry about love._

_But to honor its coming_

_With all my heart._

_To examine the dark mysteries_

_Of the blood_

_With headless heed and_

_Swirl_

_To know the rush feelings_

_Swift and flowing_

_As water._

_The source appears to be_

_Some inexhaustible_

_Spring_

_Within our twin and triple_

_Selves;_

_The new face I turn up_

_To you_

_No one else on earth_

_Has ever seen."_

-Alice Walker, New Face

Kagome woke up the next morning feeling acutely groggy. She stretched a bit, letting the blankets on top of her lightly slide off of her body as she glanced over to the other bed, which was empty. At first Kagome was a bit confused, she couldn't really remember crawling into bed last night. In fact, the last thing she remembered was being in the living room with the others, sitting next to Inuyasha. She shrugged off the thought and swung her legs over the side of the bed, standing up. She was still in the clothes from the day before, so Kagome changed into a new outfit. Since the weather was supposed to be significantly better she picked out some typical snowboarding clothes, insulated and waterproof.

Exiting the room and walking down the hall, Kagome found the living room completely devoid of life and no one in the kitchen except for Inuyasha who was idly munching on some cereal, looking bored. She lightly tapped the doorframe before walking into the room so as not to startle him with a sudden entrance, he seemed kind of out of it. "Where are Sango and Miroku?" Kagome asked as she took a seat next to Inuyasha at the table.

Inuyasha let out a tired sigh. "They're curled up in my room and absolutely refuse to get out of bed till past noon. Damn, Sango was the one so enthusiastic about getting here so early yesterday too and now she won't even wake up." Inuyasha stood up and poured Kagome a bowl of cereal as he was talking. She muttered thanks as he took his seat again.

"So does that mean we're not going out till later on today?" Kagome tried to keep the hopeful tone out of her voice, and probably failed. She was terrible at hiding her feelings most of the time.

Inuyasha smirked a bit at her over the table. "Oh, we don't have to wait up for them. In fact, they'll probably appreciate it if we slip out quietly and let them be alone for a while. How about I take you up to the slopes after we finish eating? Unless of course you're terrified of embarrassing yourself in front of me again." He looked her right in the eyes, forcing her to stare back at him like a deer caught in headlights as a slow smile graced his lips. "What do you say, bunny?"

"I'm thinking you should stop calling me bunny. Honestly, do I have big ears? Or do you think I have buck teeth, cause I don't know where you got the idea for that stupid nickname." She glared at him as Inuyasha finished up his cereal and walked over to the sink to clean out the bowl.

As he walked towards the door, Inuyasha stopped right behind her and simply slung an arm around her pulling her into a hug from behind. "Your ears aren't too big, and your teeth aren't either. I just think you're adorable, kind of like a bunny I guess." He unwrapped himself as Kagome shamelessly hid her blush behind her half empty bowl of Fruit Loops. At the doorway he stopped again and glanced at her smirking, "I'll be dressed in a minute, so grab your board."

Inuyasha disappeared around the corner while Kagome quickly finished up her breakfast. After cleaning off her dishes, she followed Inuyasha's advice and snuck back into her room where Sango had placed their boards and grabbed hers. Not wasting too much time, Kagome pulled her hair back into a ponytail and finished getting dressed before joining Inuyasha in the front hallway. He was already standing there, leaning against the doorframe insolently while she approached. Straightening up a bit he reached for the door handle. "Ready to go?"

Kagome smiled a bit and sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be to fall flat on my face in freezing weather continuously." Sure, her balance had improved ten-fold while she was doing her little afternoon practices in the backyard, but she had yet to be on a hill since that first time snowboarding and Kagome didn't know much about snowboarding, but she was pretty positive that hopping around on dry ground and sliding down a snowy slope were two completely different things. At least she could get moving a few feet before falling this time instead of just falling back down right after standing up.

Inuyasha reached out and grasped her wrist lightly, pulling her towards the now open door. "Don't worry too much, Kagome. I'll make sure you don't get hurt." He flashed her a small smirk before tugging her out the door.

The slopes weren't too far away, but they ended up taking Inuyasha's truck anyway. The mountain almost seemed deserted that morning too, which unnerved Kagome quite a bit though she hated to admit it. On the ride up, Inuyasha had mused that people probably weren't going to start driving up till later on in the day because of the storm the night before, some of the roads could have been blocked by snow drifts that had yet to be cleared or trees. So they had the mountain to themselves. Inuyasha didn't mind because he never was very good at sharing anything, and Kagome was perfectly content knowing that only Inuyasha was around to witness her humiliation.

When the arrived at the slope Inuyasha had chosen and parked in a completely deserted lot; Inuyasha guided her to a lift that would take them to a fairly easy run, or so he claimed. Kagome wasn't exactly on the same page as him though when she reached their destination.

"Inuyasha… how can you possibly think I will survive two feet on this thing?" Kagome growled out as she sat on the edge of the slope, which appeared to be a ninety-degree drop off. "It's so steep! Did you not notice that I could barely balance on level ground last time?"

He finished strapping her board onto her feet and glanced up at her with a smirk before sitting down next to her and strapping himself onto his snowboard. "It's really one of the easier slopes Kagome. Come on, just look at it. The slope has no rocks or trees you'd have to avoid and it's fairly straight the whole way down excluding one curve at the end." He finished up and pulled himself onto his feet. Extending a hand, Inuyasha helped pull Kagome onto her feet too. "Don't worry, like I said before I won't let you get hurt. We'll just take it slow. Besides it's only this part that's steep, it levels out as you go farther down. Trust me."

She sent him an absolutely icy glare. "Should I trust the devil too?"

He chuckled darkly for a moment and sent her a devilish smile. "Well, you already let me drag you out to basically the middle of nowhere all alone with no one around. You can either attempt to get off this slope on a snowboard…" He pulled her a little closer, meeting almost no resistance since it's hard to pull away when you're standing on a something that is made to slide forward. "Or, we can stay up here for a while. I know of a few ways to keep us warm." His voice lowered in a faux seductive tone that obviously implied he was joking around with her.

Kagome just laughed and lightly shoved him towards the slope. He slid down a few feet before regaining his balance and stopping. "I think I'll take the snowboarding option." She said with a small hint of a smile.

"That hurts Kagome. And here I thought we had something special." He smirked up at her. "All right then, come down here and join me so we can get started. With my expertise, you'll be snowboarding like a champion by the end of the day." He waved her down with a simple hand gesture.

"If I don't break my neck first…" Kagome muttered under her breath, the only indication that she had spoken at all were the tiny puffs of air produced by her breathing. She wobbled ungracefully over to the edge of the plateau, managing to move the two feet without falling down. It was a mini-miracle in her case and she was secretly proud of herself for being able to do at least that. Now if she could just slide down those few feet to where Inuyasha was waiting without falling, she'd be a prodigy child. "All right, here I come Inuyasha." She called out a little nervously, but he just smiled at her and motioned for her to hurry up and join him.

She wasn't going to hurry this though. Finding her balance, Kagome carefully twisted her body so her board was facing the right direction before leaning forward slightly and letting a bit of push and momentum nudge her over the edge. She wasn't going fast at all, but that couldn't have mattered less to her. She managed to keep her balance and slide, slowly, down to where Inuyasha was without falling once.

Although, Kagome did realize something a bit too late. She didn't quite know how to stop. Inuyasha seemed to realize this too, because as she was starting to pass him and wobble a bit in a pathetic attempt at halting he reached out and grabbed hold of her hand, pulling her to a stop. "Well, well, well… so the bunny is turning into quite the little snow bunny huh? You're not falling nearly as much as I thought you would." Inuyasha teased her gently.

Kagome just pulled her hand out of his and lightly shoved him on the shoulder. "I haven't fallen down yet for your information. I'm very proud of myself. And I am not a bunny!" She smiled up at him and impishly stuck out her tongue.

"Oh, that's right, _bunny_. You haven't fallen yet. I'll just have to do something about that." He quickly grabbed both of her hands in his and fell backwards into the snow, pulling her down with him. She let out a little cry that ended up being a mixture of a squeal and a laugh as she collapsed onto his chest.

"That does _not_ count against me! A monster viciously pulled me down. I didn't fall." She poked him lightly on the chest to emphasize her point as she lay across his chest.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her torso as he continued to smirk at her. "So I'm a monster now? Tell me, how do you fell about kissing monsters?"

Kagome turned beat red within seconds as she suddenly became acutely aware of the fact that she was laying sprawled across his chest, in his arms, so close to his face with no one else around. She panicked for a moment and leapt to her feet. Unfortunately, she forgot that she currently had a long, ungainly piece of plastic strapped to her feet and immediately fell backwards again unto the snow.

Inuyasha laughed at her as he managed to expertly move to his feet and extend a hand towards her to help her up. "I believe that counts as a fall snow bunny. No monster pulled you down that time."

She accepted his hand and allowed herself to be pulled back upright. "You are a cheating beast, Inuyasha…"

They continued to mess around like that for hours. Sango and Miroku never did end up joining them on the slopes… probably because Inuyasha and Kagome had taken the only vehicle and nobody would want to trek all that way carrying a snowboard with them. And Kagome did improve a lot during the day (although she was no champion like Inuyasha had promised)… she also ended up falling a lot too, unfortunately. But by the time the sun was starting to sink in the sky and the wind picked up, Kagome truly believed she had impressed Inuyasha that day. She was nowhere near his level, but she had managed to work her way, slowly, down the slopes and only fell a few times compared to her last pathetic attempt at this sport.

Kagome massaged her sore legs with a sigh as she glared down the slope from her sitting position at the top. "I don't think my body can handle another attempt to at least make it down one easy slope." She let out a little groan and let herself fall backwards into the snow.

Inuyasha glanced at her from where he was sitting beside her. Unlike Kagome though, he didn't look like he had just run a triathlon. His hair was mussed cutely, and was damp from the snow and his face with tinted red from the cold, but he wasn't gasping for air like a fish out of water. In fact, he didn't look tired at all. Damn him and his stamina, Kagome cursed silently. But he fell backwards, imitating her, so they were lying side by side in the snow. "So you probably feel like you've been run over by a truck, huh?" He asked with a sideways glance at her. His voice wasn't joking or condescending, just stating the facts.

"More like I was run over by multiple trucks aimed directly at my legs. My body is just not used to this at all." She continued to idly rub her legs in a circular motion to try and keep the blood flowing to what felt like dead muscles before stopping after realizing that it was probably a useless attempt.

Inuyasha chuckled softly. "Yea I know how you feel. When I first started snowboarding, I felt like I was going to die at the end of every day. Like I would never be able to walk again." He winced slightly at remembered pain.

Kagome continued to watch him out of the corner of her eyes. "So why did you stick with it then? I mean if it was so painful, what made you keep coming here?" She maneuvered her body slightly so that she was turned toward him.

Inuyasha mimicked her movement and turned to face her. "Because I loved it. I just love being out here. I knew that eventually I would build the muscles up and it wouldn't hurt anymore, I just couldn't give up. I don't back down that easily I guess."

Kagome smiled a bit. "Yea, I guess it is pretty fun… even if I do feel as though I will need crutches to get around for the next few days." She let out a dramatic groan and closed her eyes as if that would instantly transport her back to her bed at the cabin where Sango and Miroku were probably drinking hot chocolate and complaining about Inuyasha ditching them without a car.

But Kagome felt Inuyasha move closer to her in the snow. Then one of his hands slid gently across her leg, massaging it like she had been doing moments before. Kagome was afraid to open up her eyes though for some unknown reason. She just felt like something was going to happen, something that would probably completely change this easy, friendly relationship they had managed to maintain after the skate park incident, something that she couldn't just ignore like last time, and even though that something scared her a little… she didn't open her eyes.

And that something did happen as his lips landed on hers gently, and his arms slid around her body pulling her close. And it only got more complicated when she entwined her hands around his neck and kissed him back while they lay alone on that slope somewhere in Wisconsin. Kagome couldn't continue to deny she had feelings for Inuyasha any longer as the kiss deepened. And this was only day one.

A/N: Ok, I know it was only 5 pages. Nothing like the 8 page chapter I managed to spew out last time. But I was so sick of them dancing around the issue of their feelings for each other so I just decided it was about time to throw them together and actually allow themselves to get closer without Kikyo messing it up or anything. So I'm back, and not quite as cynical as I was a few weeks ago… but not quite the same either. It may take me awhile to get back on my feet. **Review please! Crap.. I'm so sorry! I deleted an author's note from a while ago and now it thinks you guys have already reviewed for this chapter. That completely sucks... Ugh, sometimes FanFiction just annoys me.**


	13. While They Were Away

Frostbite

Frostbite

By: SavagexGarden

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters

A/N: All right, sorry for the long wait! School was hectic this last month with AP testing and all that jazz. But now school is out and I can start writing more! With one teeny exception… I'M LEAVING FOR ITALY IN A FEW HOURS! So now I got to crack down and push out a chapter before I fly across the Atlantic. So just a head's up, this chapter will be shorter (a lot shorter) then the last few chapters… but I have a 16 hour plane ride looming just ahead of me that I can write to my hearts content on since they'll be nothing else to do. I won't have a computer in Italy, but I can get it uploaded as soon as I return (which will be on June 10th). So here is this new chapter, sorry it's kind of rushed. One of my loveliest reviewers ever gave me the idea for this chapter. I was going to use it as just an opening for the next chapter but I guess it'll have a space all it's own.

**Time for a MINI CHAPTER!** _(Because I'm getting on a plane in one hour…)_

Chapter Twelve- While They Were Away

"_We have all seen them circling pastures,_

_have looked up from the mouth of a barn, a pine clearing,_

_the fences of our own backyards, and have stood_

_amazed by the one slow wing beat, the endless dihedral drift._

_But I had never seen so many so close, hundreds,_

_every limb of the dead oak feathered black,_

_and I cut the engine, let the river grab the jon boat_

_and pull it toward the tree._

_The black leaves shined, the pink fruit blossomed_

_red, ugly as a human heart._

_Then, as I passed under their dream, I saw for the first time_

_its soft countenance, the raw fleshy jowls_

_wrinkled and generous, like the faces of the very old_

_who have grown to empathize with everything._

_And I drifted away from them, slow, on the pull of the river,_

_reluctant, looking back at their roost,_

_calling them what I'd never called them, what they are,_

_those dwarfed transfiguring angels,_

_who flock to the side of the poisoned fox, the mud turtle_

_crushed on the shoulder of the road,_

_who pray over the leaf-graves of the anonymous lost,_

_with mercy enough to consume us all and give us wings."_

- David Bottoms, Under the Vulture - Tree

Sango stirred slightly and muttered under her breath something indiscernible in her half sleep state. Inuyasha had come in a little while before but she couldn't quite recall what he had been trying to say. She had merely uttered that she'd be up in a little while and to leave her alone. It seemed like a good answer at the time. But as Sango started to wake up, she noticed certain things about her surroundings that were partially disturbing. For one, Miroku was sleeping beside her and she had no idea how that had happened. Well… at least she was dressed.

She attempted to dislodge herself from the bed before he woke up so that she could vehemently deny that she had slept in bed with him and hope fervently that he would believe that. Unfortunately, Miroku had a surprisingly strong grip as she desperately tried to wiggle free from the arms that were currently encircled around her waist. No such luck, and the lazy bum didn't even stir from having been shoved around during her botched escape attempt. Maybe she'd have to resort to chewing off her own arm.

Why did girls always end up in this situation? You never here about men waking up one pleasant morning and being stuck by a girl he really didn't want to be with and no option to escape but biting off his own arm. No, men never seemed too traumatized to wake up next to any woman. It was a double standard and it was completely unfair.

Finally after much wiggling and a little struggling, Sango broke free from the grip around her waist and immediately fell to the floor with an audible thud. Miroku seemed to have slept through the whole thing, even if he had been beaten off quite forcefully from Sango. She leapt to her feet and started to quickly wipe off random dust bunnies that had attached themselves to her while she was on the floor.

"Sango love, what are you doing rolling around on the floor?" She nearly jumped out of her skin at the groggy sounding voice coming from Miroku's form. She hadn't realized that he had woken up yet since while frantically wiping off dust bunnies, her back had been turned to him.

Whipping around she noticed that his head was propped up on an elbow while he rested on his side sleepily smiling up at her from his position. "Don't call me 'love' like we're a couple, pervert! And I was not rolling around on the floor…" She crossed her arms over her chest and set her face in a scowl making sure to force back her blush. It was strangely intimate the way he was watching her and she didn't like it one bit… well maybe a tiny bit.

"No need to be so angry! You wound my broken heart." He sighed dramatically and fell backwards onto the bed, allowing the pillows to flop away from him due to body impact. "I thought I controlled myself very well last night by not touching you inappropriately while you slept and this is the thanks I get." He sent her a mockingly disapproving glance. "You should be ashamed _love_."

Sango turned beat red in less then 3.5 seconds. So he had noticed that they had slept together… well of course he noticed! She'd forgotten how they could have ended up in bed in the first place; he must have carried (or dragged) her in here. Well, there goes that plan. Time for the next plan, to change the subject so completely that they could both pretend this never occurred in the first place. "Get out of bed and get dressed Miroku. I vaguely recall Inuyasha coming in and telling us that Kagome and him were ready to get onto the slopes. I don't want to waste any more time with you." She then stomped out of the room and towards her own bedroom so she could get dressed in peace.

When Sango entered the room, she noticed that all of Kagome's things were already gone. She figured that Kagome was just waiting with Inuyasha in the living room or something along those lines. It never even occurred to Sango that Kagome would leave her here all alone with Miroku.

"Hey Sango!" She glanced up from her suitcase as Miroku walked over to her open door. "You might not want to get dressed just yet." He said with a nervous smile that clearly stated he was trying to be nice while also terribly afraid of how Sango might react.

She stood up straight, a snowboarding jacket in hand, and sent him a suspicious look. "Why shouldn't I get dressed?"

Miroku shifted his weight from one foot to the other and let out a little sigh. "You might want to look outside." He stepped away from the door so Sango could exit the room and walk toward the front door while he followed quietly behind, a few feet separating them.

Sango glanced back at Miroku before flinging the front door open. For a moment she just stood there and stared at the driveway… at the very _empty_ driveway. Where was the truck? And then the gears in her mind started turning and in a few seconds she had fully realized what had happened. "That son of a bitch Inuyasha! He left without us! When he gets back here I am going to kill him! He knows I wanted to go out today and he took the ONLY car we have and drove up without me! That… that… Oh when I think of a name bad enough for him I'll say it then." She was beyond furious by now. After all, she was the one that dragged him out of bed yesterday to come up here and he didn't even have the common decency to wait two minutes before driving off.

Miroku just laughed nervously. "You know Sango… he might not be trying to smite you. He probably went alone for another reason." His voice was steady as he started to try to reason with Sango.

She turned on a dime and snapped at him, "What reason could that be? Huh Casanova, why do _you_ in your infinite wisdom think he drove off without me!" Sango didn't like to be excluded from things.

But Miroku just laughed nervously in the wake of Sango's rolling anger. "Have you noticed that dear Kagome is also missing?"

For a second Sango just starred at him until slowly her anger started to ebb away as the reality of the situation sank in. A small smile suddenly lit up her features and she started laughing. "That manipulative bastard. He wanted Kagome alone up there, huh?" She started to laugh a little more at Inuyasha's little plan to isolate Kagome and himself on a mountain.

Miroku sighed romantically. "Young love is just so precious." Then he started laughing with Sango.

After realizing that there was no way they could walk to the lifts before the sun had already set, Sang changed back out of her snowboarding clothes and back into some comfortable pajamas. She walked out of her room and joined Miroku in the living room. He was idly flipping through channels in an attempt at finding something interesting to watch. Unfortunately the only things that were on during a weekday at noon were a few cartoons and an America's Next Top Model marathon. Guess what they started watching.

"Oh my god Tyra!" Sango chewed the popcorn venomously as she watched the TV. All the girl's names had been called except for two and now Tyra was giving them their little speeches on why they ended up as the bottom two. One was about to go home. "You know the only reason that girl's in the bottom two is because she actually has a brain and likes to use it every once in awhile. She's not prickly! You're the one that assigned her to be a cactus!" She yelled at the screen. For some reason she just couldn't stop watching the show, and they'd been watching it for a few hours now. It just sucked you in no matter how much you disliked Tyra…

Miroku nodded his head in agreement. "Yea, they're just kicking her off cause she goes to Yale and God forbid someone with a brain actually wins." Miroku was very sure of his masculinity, which was why he had no problem watching ANTM and not being slightly ashamed of himself. "Tyra's crazy…"

Sango nodded her head a little and sighed as the girl from Yale was voted off the show. "Tyra's completely out of her mind." She leaned back against the couch as the end credits started to roll. Only six more hours of this season left to go…

Miroku glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and smiled a bit. For such a little tomboy, Sango sure did get worked up over a show like this. A small spark of bravery passed through him and he gently placed an arm around her shoulders. Sango didn't seem to care or notice as the opening song for another episode came on; she leaned in close and ended up resting her head on Miroku's shoulder. He smiled a bit, thrilled that she didn't immediately push him off, slap him, and scream pervert. The next few hours continued in this fashion as Sango curled up into Miroku and they both watched Tyra do her model thing. The show was way too addicting.

Finally Miroku glanced out the window and noticed it was starting to get dark outside. Inuyasha and Kagome still hadn't returned yet and he was vaguely worried about them. They should be coming home soon. Thoughts of his two friends were suddenly wiped from his mind as he felt Sango curl up to him even more. Glancing down at her, Miroku noticed that she had started to drift off. Watching TV without moving for hours could really take a lot out of a person obviously.

"Tired Sango?" He murmured quietly to her as he gently twirled her hair around his finger. Sango nodded slowly and yawned. Smiling a little, Miroku stood up and gently tugged Sango to her feet. He would have carried her, but a part of him had a feeling that even though she was half asleep Sango was very aware of whatever he was doing to her and Miroku really didn't want to get slapped. "We'll lay down then and take a nap while waiting for Inuyasha and Kagome to get back from their little mountain adventure together."

They shuffled back into the boy's room and collapsed on Miroku's bed again, just like they were a few hours ago this morning. Sango turned to face Miroku and snuggled up into his chest while his arms lazily wrapped themselves around her body. "If your hands go any lower then the small of my back I will throw you outside into the snow and watch you freeze to death." Sango muttered darkly and sleepily.

Miroku just laughed nervously and placed his cursed hands a little higher up on her back. "Come on Sango love, don't you trust me?" He asked in his most innocent voice.

"About as much as I trust Kikyo. And don't call me 'love' like we're a couple, pervert!" She lightly punched his chest, before yawning a starting to fall asleep.

Miroku just laughed, she was so falling for him. "I'll wake you up when Inuyasha and Kagome get home. Good night, love."

"Good night, pervert." Sango muttered in reply as she drifted off to sleep.

Now it's very hard to stay awake while someone is sleeping right next to you, especially if you're extremely bored like Miroku was and in moments he had fallen asleep too, resting his head against Sango's. And that's how Inuyasha and Kagome found the two when they finally got home.

Inuyasha growled as he looked at the two sleeping together on Miroku's bed while Kagome and him leaned against opposite sides of the doorframe. "I swear they are the laziest people I've ever met! That's exactly how I left them this morning. At this rate, they'll never wake up. You should make sure they're still breathing." He huffed disapprovingly and left the doorframe, heading down the hall towards the kitchen. "Hungry Kagome? I'll make us some ramen for dinner."

Kagome continued to lean against the doorframe and watch her two friends sleeping so comfortably together. "Good night Sango and Miroku." She whispered quietly and left to join Inuyasha in the kitchen. She had a sneaking suspicion that they hadn't just slept all day though since the 9th season finale of America's Next Top Model was flickering obnoxiously in the living room.

End of the **MINI CHAPTER**

A/N: Yea, so I ended up finished this with literally less then half an hour to spare before I leave for the airport, so that's why it might sound really rushed. Sorry about that, but there's not much I can do about it now since I'm about to leave. But I'm kind of glad that I was able to do a little mini chapter focusing on Sango and Miroku since they really don't get that much plot time in the rest of the story. I thought it was cute anyway… Well I'll be writing on the planes and trains in Italy so I'll update when I get back! Ciao dolls. And review please.


End file.
